The Incredibles vs The Eviles III
by Redkill37
Summary: The sequel to the story, The Incredibles vs. The Eviles II. The kids have been kidnapped by the Eviles and it is up to Elastigirl to save them. Next, Mr. Evile controls the Incredibles' mind, except Violet's. Can she save the entire world and her family?
1. Lonliness

**Loneliness**

Helen parks her car in front of her house. She exits the car and carries her baby Jack-Jack out. Jack-Jack and Helen gazes into each other's eyes and smile. Finally, Jack-Jack starts to giggle. When the two of them enters the house, Jack-Jack starts sucking on his thumb. Helen rocks her baby around her arms. She starts to sing "Rock-a-bye Baby" to Jack-Jack. Helen's beautiful voice causes the baby to become tired. Slowly, Jack-Jack closes his eyes. As Helen finishes the song, the infant falls into a deep sleep. Helen smiles and kisses the toddler on the forehead. Silently and leisurely, she carries Jack-Jack to his crib. She places him in his crib and covers him up with a yellow blanket. Helen kisses Jack-Jack on the forehead one more time. She can see a small smile on her baby's face. Helen checks the clock and it reads 11:00 am. She walks to the laundry room. She comes out with a basket full of clothes. She carries the basket into the living room. One by one, Helen takes one of the clothes out of the basket, folds them and sorts them into five different piles. Thirty minutes later, Helen finishes folding all the clothes. She then puts the folded clothes into the basket. She then carries the basket up the stairs. She first stops at Dash's room. She opens the door to Dash's room. But when she stepped inside, she trips on some of Dash's toys. Helen picks herself up and observes Dash's messy room.

"Dash." She sighs. "Please. For once, pick up after yourself." Helen puts the laundry back down and starts cleaning Dash's room. She picks up all of his toys, fixes his bed and finally, takes all of his clothes and placed them on his bed. Finally, Helen exits Dash's room. Helen then placed Violet's clothes on her bed and Sean's on his bed. Next, Helen enters the master bedroom and sets the laundry basket on the bed. She separates her clothes from her husband's. Finally, she heads back downstairs with an empty laundry basket. She puts the basket back in the laundry room and heads to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and finds an apple. She closes the fridge and heads to the sink. Helen sighs when she notices a huge pile of dishes stacked on each other. She puts down her apple and starts washing the dishes. While she was working on the dishes, she looks out the window. The sun is shine bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. She finally finishes washing, drying the dishes. After putting away all the dishes, she washes her apple and starts to eat. She checks the time and it reads 11:45. She finishes her snack and throws it in the trash. Helen then takes the garbage out of the house. She carries the heavy black bag to the front of the house. She goes back to the house and washes her hands. Next, walks back to Jack-Jack's crib. She notices her son sleeping like a baby. Jack-Jack has his small eyes closed and his thumb and in his mouth.

"My baby." Helen smiles. She plants a small kiss on Jack-Jack's cheek. The small infant slowly opens his eyes and sits up. His small blue eyes meet Helen's brown eyes. Helen picks up Jack-Jack and cradles him around her arms. Jack-Jack giggles and drools as his mom rocks him around her arms. The baby rests his head on his mother's chest. Helen smiles as her son drools on her shirt. She holds Jack-Jack by his feet. She gives a small, but painless pinch, causing the toddler laugh.

"Mom!" The baby coos. A huge smile appears on her. She rubs her nose on Jack-Jack's nose. She then gives a kiss on his cheek. Helen then reads the clock. It is 12:00. Helen then looks back at the infant and grins.

"Guess what time it is Jack-Jack?" she asks. Jack-Jack looks at the clock. He then stares into his mother's eyes and smiled. He puts his two fingers together, copying what he saw on the clock. Helen gazes at her baby and giggles.

"It's . . ." Helen answers. "TICKLE TIME!" Helen starts to tickle her baby's stomach with her fingers. Jack-Jack roars with laughter as his mom continues to tickle his chest. After a couple of minutes of laughter, Helen rubs the baby's stomach. Jack-Jack's laughter slowly dies down. He then grabs one of Helen's fingers and sucks on it. Helen smiles as she sets her son down on the floor. She then walks to the closet and takes out a bucket of toys and a vacuum. She dumps the bucket of toys in front of her son. As Jack-Jack plays with the toys, Helen starts to vacuum around the house. She vacuums the living room, the family room, the hallway, Dash's room, Violet's room, Sean's room and her room. She finishes vacuuming the entire house. She carries the heavy vacuum back down. She finds her youngest playing with an orange ball. Helen smiles as Jack-Jack places the ball near his mouth and starts drooling on it.

"Aww, Jack-Jack." She smiles. She picks the baby up. "Do you know why I love you Jack-Jack? Because you're the cutest, funniest, and the sweetest boy a mother can ask for. I love you, my baby boy." Helen rubs Jack-Jack's nose against her nose. She then kisses the baby's nose, then his cheek. Helen then checks the clock.

"Guess what Jack-Jack?" she asks. "It's time for you to take a bath." Jack-Jack laughs as Helen carries him into the kitchen. Helen turns on the water and the sink starts to fill up. Jack-Jack claps his hands as the water rises higher and higher. Helen turns off the water. She undresses the baby and places him in the small tub. Jack-Jack starts to splash his mother. Helen giggles as she scrubs the baby's large head. She then soaps Jack-Jack's arms, fingers, feet and toes. She rinses off the baby with nice warm water. As Helen cleans up the baby, Jack-Jack finds a pink bar of soap near the sink. He makes a grabs for the soap, but it slipped out of his hands and falls into the sink. Jack-Jack once again picks up the bar of soap and yet again, it falls out of his hand. Finally, Jack-Jack gets a firm hold on the soap. He rubs it on his arms and then on his chest. Jack-Jack laughs as the soap tickles him a little bit. Next, he stares into the pinkish bar. He opens his mouth and is about to put the bar of soap inside his mouth. Helen grabs the bar of soap and takes it out of Jack-Jack's hands. Jack-Jack reaches for the soap and starts to cry. Helen wipes Jack's tears and gives Jack-Jack his rattle. She shakes the rattle and Jack-Jack takes the toy out of Helen's hands. As Jack-Jack plays with the rattle, Helen carries him out of the tub and dries him off. Helen wipes Jack-Jack's head, arms, legs, fingers and toes. As Helen continues to rub the baby with the towel, ask-Jack puts the rattle in his mouth. He sucks on the toy as if it is a baby bottle. Helen giggles as she dresses the baby.

"Jack-Jack." She laughs. Helen starts tickling her baby. Jack-Jack roars in laughter. Helen then carries the infant into the living room. She cradles Jack-Jack around her arms. Helen and Jack-Jack gazes into each other's eyes. Helen plants a small kiss on the baby's cheek, forehead and nose. She then gives him a great big hug. Jack-Jack wraps his arms around his mother and he too gives her a big hug. For minutes the two of them embrace each other tightly. Finally, Helen sets Jack-Jack down on the couch. She goes into the closet and finds a yellow blanket. She covers him up and starts to sing "You Are My Sunshine." Helen's soft, sweet voice slowly puts Jack-Jack to sleep. The baby rests his head on the couch and snores soft like a kitten. Helen gives Jack-Jack a kiss on the head. She then goes to the bookshelf and takes out a large book covered with leather. She goes back to the living room and sits next to Jack-Jack. She opens the novel and quietly reads. Helen would occasionally look back at Jack-Jack. A smile appears on her face when she notices the baby is sucking his thumb. Finally, after ten minutes of reading, Helen puts the book down and rubs the baby's head. Slowly, Jack-Jack's eyes begin to open. The baby gazes into his mother's eyes.

"Hey Jack-Jack!" Helen smiles. "Sleep well?" Jack-Jack rubs his eyes and starts to stretch. Jack-Jack loses his balance and falls back on the couch. Helen giggles and she picks up Jack-Jack. Helen checks the clock.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "Look at the time Jack-Jack. It's 2:00. We better pick up the kids from school. Come on." Helen grabs her purse. She carries Jack-Jack out of the house and into the car. She places Jack-Jack in the baby seat and buckles him up tight. When Jack-Jack is secured to the seat, he starts to bounce up and down in his seat. Helen smiles and pinches the baby's cheek. She then heads to the driver seat and starts the engine.

"Vroom!" Jack-Jack cheers. Helen looks back at her baby and smiles. She then takes the car out of the driveway. Helen starts making her way to Dash's school. As Helen drives her way to Dash's school, Jack-Jack peeks out the window. He sees the blue birds soaring above the car. He also notices the white clouds dancing in the sky. He can see the beautiful bright sun shining above. Helen pats her baby on the head and continues driving. Ten minutes later, she arrives at Dash's school. She parks the car in the parking lot and waits for her son. As Jack-Jack waits for his older brother, he starts to suck on his thumb.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The bell rang. Helen and Jack-Jack looks at the entrance to the school. Suddenly, a stampede of students comes rushing out of the school. The students rush to the parking lot and looks for their parents. Helen can tell they are happy and joyful, because of the weekends. Ten minutes has passed, yet Helen hasn't found Dash yet.

"Where could he be?" she wonders. Finally, her eyes caught on a ten year old boy with blonde hair. She notices the boy talking to two of his friends. Helen honks her horn, getting her son's attention. Dash looks at his mother, then at his friends and finally, back at Helen. Slowly, Dash drags himself over to Helen's car. He stares at his mother.

"Hey Dash." Helen smiles.

"Hi mom." Dash said.

"Come on. We got to pick up Sean and Vi." Helen instructs. Dash looks down on the ground. He looks back at his friends.

"Come on Dash!" one of them yells.

"I'll be there in a minute." Dash replies. He turns back to his mom and stares into her eyes. "Mom, is it alright if I stay after school for a little bit?"

"Why? What's wrong sweetie?" Helen asks.

"Nothings wrong mom." Dash answers. "My friends and I are gonna stay for practice. We have a big soccer game tomorrow. I defiantly do not want to miss this game."

"But honey…"

"Mom. Please. My team needs me. I'm the best player on the team. This game means everything to me. If we win this game, we're in the playoffs. If we don't practice, we might lose the game tomorrow. Please mom. I'm begging you. Let me stay for a little bit so we can practice!" Dash gazes into his mother's eyes. Helen looks back at Dash's friends and sighs.

"Okay. You can stay for a little bit. I'll pick you up at four. When I get their, we're heading straight home. Got it?" Dash nods, gives his mom a hug and runs back to his friends. He tells them the news and the three of them sprint as fast as they could to the field. Helen waits until the boys are out of sight. She sighs and starts the car. She makes her way to Western View Junior High. While she was driving, Jack-Jack looks up at his mother. He can see a small tear dropping on her face. When she arrives at the school, Helen wipes away her tears. She looks out the window and sees her teenage daughter chatting with her boyfriend Tony Rydinger. Tony and Violet gazes deeply into each other's eyes. The two of them close their eyes and draw close to each other.

"BEEP BEEP!" Violet and Tony spring to their feet. Violet sees her mom and Jack-Jack waiting for her. She wraps her arm around Tony and walks toward the car.

"Hey mom." Violet said.

"Hey sweetie. Ready to go?" Helen asks. Violet stares into her mother's eyes and then smiles at Tony.

"Aw come on mom!" Violet complains. "It's Friday. The weekend is starting. I wanna spend some time with Tony today. He promised me he will take me to the movies today. Please? Can I go with him? Please?" Violet gives her mom the old deer eyes. Helen tries her hardest to resist Violet's small cute eyes. Jack-Jack too sees Violet's affectionate eyes. He giggles, clips his hands and starts to drool on his bib. Finally, Helen releases a long sigh.

"Oh, alright. You can go to the movies with Tony." Helen takes out her wallet and hands her daughter some money. Violet takes the money and places it in her pocket. Helen then looks at Tony.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mrs. Parr." Tony assures. "You're daughter will be safe with me. We're gonna have such a fun time together, aren't we my little purple flower?" Violet gazes into Tony's eyes and blushes. Violet manages to shake it off. She turns back to her mom.

"Well, I'll see you later mom. Tony will drop me off around five. See ya later." Violet and Tony holds each others hands and walks down the side walk.

"Bye sweetie!" Helen calls, even though the two teenagers didn't pay attention. She waits until Violet and Tony are out of sight. When they disappeared into the city, she starts to weep. Jack-Jack can see small tear drops falling from Helen's eyes. His eyes start to water and he too starts to sob. Helen looks back at her baby boy. She wipes off the tears off of Jack-Jack's face. She lifts his chin up and smiles at him. Jack-Jack's frown goes away and a huge smile appears on his face. Helen pinches his cheeks and softly tickles him. Jack-Jack claps his hands and roars with laughter. Jack-Jack opens his eyes and his laughter stops. His eyes widened. He lifts up his arm and reaches in front of him.

"Sean!" He spoke. Helen looks behind her and looks for Sean. Her eyes caught on a boy with a black hat on his head. He is having a conversation with a beautiful Asian girl. Her long dark black hair is tied in a ponytail. She is wearing a pink jacket with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She is wearing bluish jeans and a beanie that matches her hair color. While Sean is talking, a cute smile is on her face. The two of them giggles as the gentle breeze sails past them. Sean holds the girl by the chin. The two of them exchange smiles and laughs.

"SEAN!" Helen yells. Sean looks behind him and sees his mother and his baby brother Jack-Jack, who is bouncing on his seat. The girl grabs Sean's hand and gazes into his eyes. Sean smiles and nods his head. He and the girl slowly make their way toward the car.

"Hi mom." Sean said. Helen looks at Sean and the girl next to him.

"Hey Sean." Helen said. She then turns to the girl next to him. "And who might you be young lady?" she asks. The girl blushes as she rest her head on Sean's shoulder.

"Oh, mom, this is my girlfriend, Allie. Allie, this is my mom and that's my baby brother Jack-Jack." Allie looks at Helen and gives her a cute, adorable smile. She then turns her eyes to Jack-Jack. The two of them exchange smiles. Finally, Jack-Jack drops his mouth and drool falls out of his mouth.

"Pleasure to meet you." Allie said.

"And it's a pleasure meeting you too Allie." Helen replies. "So how long have you been with my son?"

"For a few months." Allie answers.

"Oh, and what have you two been doing since then?" asked Helen.

"Well, I take her out on dates. Recently, I took her to the 8th grade dance. Next, we went to the movies and after that, I took her out to dinner."

"It was so romantic." Allie said. "Every week, he would give me flowers, chocolate, a teddy bear and other cute gifts. And every day after school, he'll either give a great bug hug or a small kiss on my cheek. Sometimes, he says a little poem for me. Sean, recite that poem to me again. It's so romantic."

"Oh come on Allie." Sean complains. "Do you have to say that in front of my family?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Allie begs.

"No, it's too embarrassing. I'm gonna feel like an idiot if you…" Sean was cut off when Allie grabbed his arm. Her affectionate eyes meet with Sean's brown eyes. Suddenly, her eyes start to water, yet Allie fights back her tears. Her mouth starts to tremble. Sean looks at Allie's face and groans with disappointment. He looks back at Allie and a small tear falls from her eyes. Finally, Sean lets out a long, huge sigh.

"Oh, alright." Sean said. Allie cheers, smiles and gives Sean a great big hug. Sean sighs and begins his poem.

_When the sun shines above,_

_There is nothing but love._

_When the sun goes down,_

_There shouldn't be a frown._

_So before I go,_

_You should always know,_

_That I will always be,_

_In your heart, enduringly._

When Sean finishes the poem, Allie's eyes begin to spark. She gives him a great big hug, almost squeezing the life out of Sean. Sean looks at Jack-Jack and he starts clapping. Helen smiles at her son and he begins to blush.

"That was very sweet of you Sean." Helen compliments.

"Thanks mom." Sean said. Allie grabs Sean arm and starts tugging on it.

"Come on Sean. Let's go." Allie said.

"Where are you two going?" Helen wonders."

"Well, I promise Allie I take her out on a date after school."

"Honey." Helen sighs. "A date? Now? Sweetie, we got to…"

"Mom!" Sean interrupts. "I promised her I'd go with her. Please mom. I want to spend time with Allie. I want to start my weekend hanging out with my girlfriend."

"But Sean…"

"We'll be fine mom. I'll take good care of her. I swear." Helen looks at the two teenagers for a long time. Finally, she sighs.

"Alright. Go on." Helen said. Sean and Allie smile at each other. Allie gives Sean a great big hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Parr." She said. "Come on Sean, let's go!" She takes her boyfriend by the hand and the two of them head straight to the city. They never look back at Helen or Jack-Jack. Helen turns around and waves to her son. When Sean and Allie are out of sight, Helen starts the car and drives off. She looks back at Jack-Jack, who is playing with his toy. She starts to cry. Tears cascade down her eyes. She arrives at the park. She carries Jack-Jack out of the car. Helen sits on a bench under a tree. She watches her baby boy play in the sandbox.

"What have I done?" Helen thought. "How can they treat me like this?" Tears fall from Helen's face. "Three months have passed and I've never heard them say to me, "I love you mom." Why? Do they love anymore?" Helen looks at Jack-Jack. She tries to wipe off her tears, but when she does, more tears form in her eyes.

"Ever since they've become super heroes, they changed drastically. I mean, Dash is always ready to fight crime instead of spending time with his family. Violet wanted to be normal, but look at her now. Now she's always concerned about protecting others, mainly Tony. Sean…well, I don't even recognize him anymore. He was such a good boy. He was kind, compassionate, loving, anything a mother could ask for. But now, he's different. He's so aggressive and so violent; almost half of the city is terrified of him." She wipes her tears off her eyes.

"I rather watch the Eviles conquer the world than having this separation with my kids. I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do." She couldn't take the pain much longer. She covers her face and cries uncontrollably. Tears fall down to the ground like rain drops. Suddenly, Helen felt a small tug on her knee. She wipes off her tears and looks down. She smiles when she sees Jack-Jack giving her leg a hug. Helen picks him up and sets him on her lap. Jack-Jack giggles and he wraps his arms around her mother's waist, giving her a great big hug.

"Aw, thank you Jack-Jack." Helen embraces her baby boy. "I love you very much." She gives Jack-Jack plenty of kisses to the head, cheek and nose. She then tickles the baby's toe. The two of them plays with each other as the sun slowly settles.

Suddenly, police sirens eco across the city. Helen stands up and looks behind her. She notices a black van speeding across the street, followed by four police cars. The vehicles exchange gunfire as they race into the city. Helen picks up Jack-Jack and rushes toward the car. She sets the baby back in the baby seat. Finally, Helen reaches for her purse. She opens her it up and digs through. She takes out her wallet, makeup, pens, pictures and other things, but she couldn't find her supersuit. Helen looks back at Jack-Jack, who is starting to cry. She realized that she left her supersuit in the house, somewhere buried in a laundry basket.

"It's not safe here Jack-Jack." Helen reassures. "We better get you to a safe spot. She heads to the driver seat. But the minute she opened the door, she felt a small breeze brushing through her face. She looks behind her and sees a red blur speeding into the city. Her eyes widened.

"Dash!" she cries. She looks at the city, and finally at Jack-Jack. She closes her eyes for a long time. Finally, she opens her eyes and gazes at the city. Helen enters the car and immediately drives off into the dangerous city.


	2. A Series of Incredible Events

**A Series of Incredible Events**

Helen drives franticly to the city. She can hear Jack-Jack crying like crazy. She tries to find the police cars she saw earlier, while at the same time, calming her baby boy down. She speeds down the highway. She looks left and right looking for police cars, a black van or a glimpse of her speeding son, Dash. She is lucky enough to see a couple of police cars passing by her. She steps on the gas and follows the police cars. As she pursues the police cars, she becomes more nervous. This is Helen's first time watching her children fight crime on their own, without her supervision. She when she comes to a bank, she hits the brakes. The black van and the patrol cars she saw earlier were there. Police officers exit the cars, and pull out their pistols. They hide behind their vehicles. The officers point their weapons at the black van. For minutes, the entire city is filled with silence. Suddenly, the door to the black van swings open. Five teenage boys step out of the vehicle. The boys take out their handguns and point it at the police officers.

"Drop the guns and get down on the ground now!" One of the officers ordered. The teenagers look at each other and grins.

"Why don't you try and make us?" The boys answer. Then without warning, the teenagers pull the triggers of their weapons and bullets shot out of their guns. The bullets ricochet off the patrol cars, causing the officers to hide behind their vehicles. The teenage boys continue to laugh as they relentlessly shoot across the street. Helen watches with terror as bullets flies across the street. When the bullets hit the sides of Helen's car, she immediately froze. Jack-Jack continues to cry as loud as the gun shots. Then out of no where, a red blur races behind the teenagers. One by one, the boys stumble to the ground. Handguns fly all over the place. They land on the street, next to the fallen teenagers. The boys slowly crawl to their guns. Before one of them can get a good grasp on their weapons, a red laser beam sails in front to the teenagers, scattering the guns into different directions. Importunely for the boys, each pistol skids into an officer's foot. The teenage boys are furious, but fiver more laser beams knock each teenager down to the ground. The boys slowly get to their feet, but suddenly, a giant force field encapsulates the teenagers. The teenagers try to break out of the force field using their hands, feet, guns, pocket knives and other things. But when police officers surround the force field and point their pistols at the teenagers, the boys had no choice but to surrender. The teenagers drop their weapons and put their hands behind their heads. The force field drops, allowing the police officers to handcuff the boys. The officers escort the boys into the patrol cars and they drove them away. When the last car is out of sight, Dash runs toward the scene in a blink of an eye. Sean comes in later, and finally, his sister reappears.

"Well, that was easy." Dash smiles. The three children turn and noticed a bunch of people encircling them. One by one they all applaud to the kids. Sean, Violet and Dash looks at the crowd and smile.

"I love our job." said Sean. Dash and Violet looks at him oddly. Sean stares at his siblings. "Come on guys. Don't you like the sound of applause? Don't you like it when people admire you? Don't you love saving the world?" The three of them looks at each other. Finally, Violet starts to giggle. Dash's laughter follows.

"Well done Incredikids." said a few officers. "You kids are just incredible."

"Thanks officer." Dash said. "But it was nothing really."

"Yeah, yeah." Violet moans. "Same old thing, doing our duty, saving lives, kicking butt. What else is new?" But before anyone can ask, a police officer takes out his walkie-talkie.

"Copy that." He replies. He turns back to the kids. Sean, Violet and Dash stares at the officer, wondering what's wrong. "A building just caught on fire up in Market Avenue. A family is trapped inside. Rescuers are on their way. We need your help kids."

"No problem officer." Violet said. "I'll take care of it." She turns around, but before she could go, Sean grabs her arm. She looks back at her brothers.

"Vi, are you crazy?" Sean asks. "You can't rescue all of those people all by yourself."

"He's right Vi." Dash agrees. "We gotta do this together. We're a team. We're a family Vi."

"Thanks guys." Violet said. "But I have to…" Violet is cut off when an officer's walkie-talkie starts to beep. The officer picks it up and speaks into it. The three children look anxiously at the officer. He hangs up his walkie-talkie and looks back at the kids.

"Someone is taking a little girl hostage near Prince Boulevard." The kids sigh and stare at each other, wondering what to do. Finally, Sean looks at Violet straight in the eye. He smiles, causing Violet to giggle.

"Alright Vi." He said. "If you want to do this, then go for it. Go save them from the fire. I'll take care of the hostage and the criminal." The two of them give each other a great big hug. Finally, Sean runs down the street while Violet goes in the other direction. Dash is left alone in the middle of the city.

"This sucks." He complains. "My brother is gonna save a girl, while my sister saves a family. Why do I always get left behind? It's not fair! What am I suppose to do now?" He sighs. Dash is about to take off, when he notices a woman running toward him. He looks at her. She was crying. When she reaches the child, she fell on her knees, panting for air.

"What seem to be the problem?" Dash asks.

"Dash. You gotta help me." The woman cries. "My daughter is in trouble."

"Where is she?"

At the beach. Horary. I don't think she has…" Immediately, Dash takes off in running. When Dash is out of sight, a crowd of people, including Helen follows. Dash arrives at the beach in record time. He sees a group of people out in front he rushes up to them.

"What's going on here?" Dash asks.

"Take a look." Someone said. He hands Dash a pair of binoculars. Dash takes the binoculars and takes a look. He looks at the ocean, searching for a girl. So far, all he sees is the blue ocean, the blue skies and the bright sun, shining above. Suddenly, a hand pops out of the ocean. Dash focuses in on the person. He suddenly sees a head of a girl. She struggles desperately to the surface. Her cries were so weak, no one can hear her.

"Somebody help my baby!" A woman cries. Dash looks at her, then back at the girl trapped in the ocean. He closes his eyes and starts thinking. He reopens his eyes and turns to the crowd.

"Okay. Listen up. I'm gonna say this once. We got an innocent girl drowning in the middle of the ocean. I need one of you to give me a life raft while the rest of you get some rope. Let's go. Let's go." Immediately, the people gather as much rope as they can. One person comes back with a life raft.

"Okay. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you all to tie the ropes together to make one, long, gigantic rope. After that, I want you tie the rope to the life raft. Horary. Come on!" The people act quickly. They tied the ropes together and then they tied it to the life raft. They hand the life raft to Dash. Dash takes the tube and looks out into the ocean. He can barely see the girl gasping for air. Dash sighs as he takes a few steps back. The people made a clear path for Dash. He stomps his feet. He throws one end of the rope to someone. Dash looks back at the ocean and sighs. Suddenly, he runs toward the water at blazing speed, carrying the life raft with him. He races toward the girl. Finally, he reaches toward her. He runs around her. The girl desperately tries keeping her head out of the water.

"Grab on!" Dash yells. He throws the life raft toward the girl. Because her energy is diminished, she swims toward the raft sluggishly. She finally reaches the raft. She gets inside the tube. The girl coughs roughly, since she's been in the water for a long time. Dash then stops running, causing him to fall in the ocean. He swims back up to the surface. He swims toward the life raft, with the girl in it.

"Are you okay?" he asks. The girl gives a slight nod. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. Hang on tight." Dash then waves his hand out to the beach. Meanwhile, a person with binoculars sees him.

"He got her!" he yells. "Pull now!" The people grab the rope and starts tugging as hard as they could. Slowly, they bring the raft close to the beach. Dash, meanwhile, tries comforting the girl. His thoughtful words make the girl smile. She was cold and tired, but safe. Suddenly, there was a loud "SNAP!" Dash and the girl looks around. Dash grabs the rope attached to the raft and starts pulling on it. He notices that the rope had snapped off. Dash looks back at the girl, who starts crying. He looks out and notices he is a mile away from shore. Dash then has an idea. He jumps back into the water. He gets behind the raft. The girl looks at him and notices him smiling at her.

"Hang on. We're going on a little ride." Dash says. He kicks his feet in the water, pushing the raft forward. He kicks his feet fast and faster. The more he kicks, the more he pushes the raft. Dash can see a crowd of people cheering for him as he approaches the beach. He ceases his kicking and the raft glides across the ocean. The raft then slides out of the water and on the sand. The raft comes to a sudden halt around a crowd of people. The girl leaps out of the raft and jumps into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!" she cries. The two of them embraces each other for a long time.

"My baby!" the woman cries. She places her daughter down and the two of them stares at the young super. "Thank you so much young man. How can we ever repay you?"

"There is no need." Dash answers. "It's all in a days work. Your daughter is tired. She needs rest. She's been in the water for a long time." Dash looks back at the girl and the two of them stares into each others eyes.

"Thank you Dash." She smiles.

"Your welcome. Just remember. The next time you go to the beach, make sure someone like your mom is watching you. Don't go to deep. Who knows? There might be sharks there." Dash's warning causes the girl to shriek. Dash and the others laugh.

"I'm kidding." Dash laughs. "Well, I gotta dash." Dash runs out of the beach with tremendous speed. He heads straight for the city. Meanwhile, Helen follows Dash. She was speechless when she saw Dash rescued the little girl. Jack-Jack on the other hand continues to laugh and bounce in his seat. His laughter stops when he and Helen come to a building on fire. Her eyes widened and her mouth drops.

"Violet!" Helen wonders.

"Vi!" Jack-Jack points. Helen looks back and sees Violet escorting some people out of the building.

"Is that all of them?" Violet asks. Before anyone can answer…

"HELP ME! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" someone shouts.

"Oh my God! Daniel!" a woman cries. "Help. My baby is trapped in there!" Violet rushes back into the blazing building. She checks through every room, but she couldn't find a single person. She heads to the second floor and once again, has no luck finding someone. She heads up to the third and fourth floor. She searches inside the blazing building, but still has no luck finding a child. Violet stops when she hears screaming and crying. She knows she must be getting close. She heads up the stairs and enters the fifth level. She looks around the room. Pieces of the roof start to fall. Violet puts up a force field to protect herself. When she drops her force field, Violet notices a weird shape figure hiding under a blanket. She crawls toward the figure and removes the blanket. She sees 7 year old boy staring at her with tears in her eyes. Violet smiles as she wipes the tears off the boy's eyes. She then carries the boy on her back.

"Are you okay? Are you Daniel?" She asks. The boy nods. "Okay. Hang on tight, I'm gonna get you out of here." Violet smiles at the frightened boy. Daniel points to the corner of the room.

"Wait!" he said. "My brother! We forgot Joseph!" Violet turns around and sees another boy crying in the corner of the room. She slowly walks toward the boy. She puts Daniel down and walks over to Joseph.

"Come on little guy." She smiles. "You're mommy is waiting for you." Joseph wipes away his tears and takes Violet's hand. Daniel takes Violet's other hand. Violet and the two boys hastily make their way down the building. Violet manages to avoid falling pieces of the ceiling and large holes on the floor. Bursts of flames explode in front of Violet and the two boys, but that didn't stop the teenage girl. She makes her way down to the first floor. She sees the exit. She smiles at Daniel and Joseph.

"We're almost there guys. Hang on tight." She and the boys sprint as fast as they could toward the exit, avoiding exploding flames and falling pieces of the ceiling. The boys are still crying after being inside the burning building for a while. Suddenly, Joseph tripped and fell on the floor. Violet and Daniel turns around and gasped. Joseph screams in pain.

"Ow! My ankle! It hurts!" Violet and Daniel runs back to Joseph. Violet kneels down and carries Joseph on her back. All of the sudden, more and more pieces of the roof starts to fall. Daniel and Joseph start to scream.

"The building is coming down!" yelled Daniel. "We got to get out of here!" Violet looks at the two boys and then at the ceiling. Daniel was right. The building is falling apart, but what can she do? The exit is still a long way from where she's at. She carries Joseph on her back and walks toward Daniel. She smiles at the boys.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll be just fine. No matter what happens, we're gonna make it out of here. I promise." Violet gives the two boys a hug. She puts a force field around herself and the boys. She closes her eyes as the building falls down on her and the two boys.

* * *

Outside of the falling building, Daniel's and Joseph's parents watch in horror. As the building falls, so did the mother's tears. Debris flies all around the area. Helen looks at the collapsed building. She was shocked and she too cries. For a minute, there was a moment of silence. When the debris clears, the people look at the remains of the building. Pieces of the building are stacked on top of each other. Suddenly, a hand springs out of the pile. Another hand appear and finally, a third hand. The people gasp as Violet, Daniel and Joseph climbs out of the mess. The people start cheering. Daniel and Joseph run to their mom and give her a great big hug. The woman smiles at the teenage super.

"Thank you Incredigirl. My family is in debt to you." She cries.

"Not to worry." Violet smiles. "I'm just doing my job." Violet kneels down and the two boys stare into her eyes.

"Thank you Miss. Incredigirl." The replied simultaneously. Violet smiles and giggles.

"Your welcome." She said. "Just remember. Don't play with fire. You'll get yourself burned. Okay?" Daniel and Joseph nod. Violet laughs. She kisses Daniel on the cheek and Joseph on the nose. She turns around and disappears into the city. Helen watches with her mouth wide open. Tears were in her eyes. Jack-Jack, on the other hand bounces with laughter.

"My baby girl." She murmurs. "She saved them all by herself. My Violet. She's become a lot more than what I've expected." Helen wipes away her tears. She gets back in the car and drives off. Thoughts of the rescues performed by Violet and Dash swim around her mind. Tears continue to fall from her eyes. She looks back at her son, Jack-Jack. He points out of the window. Helen looks with eyes wide open. She immediately slams on the brakes. She and Jack-Jack see Sean confronting with another man. The man holds a pistol at a girl's head. Helen examines the girl and looks as if she has seen her before. She suddenly gasps when she recognized the girl.

"Allie!" she screams. The girl is frozen stiff. The man wraps his arm around Allie's throat and places the pistol on her temple. He glares at the teenage super. Sweat falls like raindrops from Sean's head.

"Come on man." He said. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do." The man said. He puts more pressure on poor Allie's head. Sean looks into his girlfriend's eyes and notices it begins to water. Tears fall from her eyes.

"Help me! Please!" she begs. "Somebody! Help me!"

"Shut your mouth or else I'll blow your beautiful face off." The man threatens. Then, he points his pistol at Sean. "And I wouldn't bother helping her buddy. You take one step, she dies." Sean glares at the man, and then looks helplessly at Allie.

"I'm warning you man." Sean growls. "You pull that trigger, I swear, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." The gunman glares at Sean as he puts even more pressure on Allie's head. Allie cries in pain and for help.

"You're wearing my patience Incredifreak." The gun man aims his gun at Sean. "One more word out your pathetic mouth, then I'll pull this trigger and…"

"BAM!" Sean fires a huge laser beam from his eyes. The man tries to counter by shooting, but the laser nails his hand hard, knocking the pistol out of his hand. Allie breaks free and hides behind a car. The man growls and takes out a knife from his pocket. Sean runs at the man with full speed. He gives a vicious kick in the man's face. He falls down to the ground. Sean looks back at a frightened Allie. He smiles at her.

"Look out! Behind you!" Allie yells. The man lunges his knife, but Sean steps to the side and counters with an elbow to the gut. The gunman groans in pain as he clinches his chest. Sean spins and kicks the man right the face. Sean looks back at Allie. The teenage girl drops her mouth. She and Sean walk slowly toward each other. They smile at each other.

"You okay?" Sean asks.

"Yeah." Allie said. "I'm fine. That was very brave of you, saving me like that."

"Anything for you Allie." Sean smiles. Allie gasps. She widens her eyes.

"How…how…how do you know my name?" she stammers.

"How can I not know the most passionate, the sweetest, the kindest, and the most beautiful girl in Metroville?" Sean said as he touches Allie's cheek. The girl starts to blush. Her cheeks turn as red as Sean's suit. Her smile suddenly disappears.

"Watch out!" Allie screams. Sean looks behind him and notices the man getting back to his feet. He still holds the knife in his hand. He runs toward Sean and Allie at full speed. Allie hides behind Sean as the teenage super gets ready to fight. All of the sudden, a red blur runs pass the man, knocking him down to the ground. His knife slips out of his hand and falls into a sewer. Sean and Allie turns and they see Dash grinning at them.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Dash said. His eyes met Allie's. "And who might this incredibly cute and cuddly person be?"

"Back off." Sean said. "I found her first. She's mi…Dash behind you!" Dash looks around and notices the man reaching for his gun. In a blink of an eye, Dash sprints toward the gun and come back to the two teens, just when the gunner can reach it.

"Looking for this?" Dash asks, spinning the gun around his finger. The gunman glares at the speedster.

"Give me that you pathetic brat!" he orders. He springs to his feet and runs toward the three children. He crashes into a force field and falls down to the ground. He looks up and notices a force field surrounding him. He tries breaking through the force field with his hands and feet, but to no avail. Violet reappears next to her brothers. She grins at the man. She holds her index finger up and wags it at the man.

"Nice try." Violet giggles. "Boys?" a few police officers surround the force field. Violet drops the field and the police officers handcuff the man and haul him away.

"Great job boys." Violet compliments when the police car is out of sight.

"Yeah, thanks." Dash smiles. "You too."

"I'm proud of all of you guys." Sean said. News reporters surround the three young supers.

"I'm here with the Incredikids." Said one reporter. "Who recently just performed amazing rescues. Tell me kids. What are your feelings about all of this?"

"It feels great." Violet answers. "We love saving peoples lives. It's hard, dangerous, intense, and sometimes fun."

"I agree." Sean said. "It's our job as a superhero. It's our duty to serve and protect others."

"Seems like you three are doing perfectly well without your parents."

"Yes we are." Dash said. "Sooner or later, we don't need our parents to save the world. My siblings can do this all by ourselves. We don't need anymore supervision or our parents watching us. We can take care of this world ourselves. How hard can it be?"

"Uh-oh. We better get going. Dinner is almost ready." Violet said. "Thank you all and see ya later." Violet giggles. She turns invisible and disappears into the sunset.

"Gotta run people." Dash said. He sprints off into the sunset.

"Well, so long guys." Sean said. He follows Dash. He reaches toward the end of the city.

"Wait!" someone shouts. Sean turns around and sees Allie smiling at him.

"Yes beautiful?" Sean asks, making Allie blush.

"I haven't got a chance to say goodbye to you." The two teens smiled at each other. They draw close to each other. Sean and Allie plant a kiss on each other's lips. Finally, they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I better get going." Sean said.

"Wait!" Allie cries. "Will I ever see you again?" Sean smiles. He places his hands on Allie's cheek and holds her chin up.

_When the sun shines above,_

_There is nothing but love._

_When the sun goes down,_

_There shouldn't be a frown._

_So before I go,_

_You should always know,_

_That I will always be,_

_In your heart, enduringly._

Sean kisses Allie's cheek and disappears into the sunset. Allie watches with her eyes wide open.

"S…S…Sean?" she thought. A huge smile appears on her face. She jumps for joy and dances heavenly toward home. The sun disappears into the horizon as she enters her room and faints on her bed.


	3. Neglected

**Neglected**

Helen drives slowly back to her house with tears all over her face. Jack-Jack looks at his mother with concern. He has never seen his mother this miserable in his life. Helen and Jack-Jack arrive at home. Helen sits on her seat continuing to cry. She takes out a piece of tissue and wipes off her tears. Jack-Jack cries with his mother.

"Mom!" Jack-Jack weeps, but Helen didn't look back at her baby. She continues to cry. The two of them sits inside the car and sobs for minutes. Finally, Helen places her tissue into her pocket. She unbuckles herself and unbuckles Jack-Jack. She cradles the sobbing baby around her arms. Helen's tears drop on poor Jack-Jack's face. She wipes Jack-Jack's tear off his face. She hums her baby a lullaby. Jack-Jack slowly closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. Helen carries the baby inside the house and she places him gently in his crib. She covers Jack-Jack up in a yellow blanket. A smile appears on her face when she sees her baby sucking on his thumb. She kisses the baby on the head and leaves the room. She lies on the couch, thinking and crying.

"Sean, Violet, Dash." Helen thought. "How can they do this to me? How can they reject me? I thought I raised them well just like a mother should. And now, after 15 years of hard work, this is all I get. No attention, no concern and no respect. I feel so guilty." A downpour of tears fell off of Helen's face. She takes out a piece of tissue and wipes her tears. She looks at her watch and it reads 4:30. Helen gets up out of the couch and throws the tissue in the trash.

"I better get a hold of myself." She thought. "Maybe I'm just having a rough day. Perhaps, cooking dinner will clear my mind a little bit." Helen walks to across the hall. She checks on her baby Jack-Jack. The small infant has his eyes closed and his thumb in his mouth. Helen plants a small kiss on his head and covers him up in a yellow blanket. After seeing a tiny smile on the baby's face, Helen makes her way into the kitchen. She puts on her apron and retrieves some pots and pans in the cupboard. She begins to cook. Helen looks up at the clock and when it struck four, the front door opened. Helen looks across the hall and waits for someone to enter. She then hears laughter out of the house.

"Woo hoo!" some shouts. Dash enters the house jumping like crazy. He then starts dancing around the house.

"I'm the Dash!" he brags. "I'm the Dash! I'm the Dash!" Finally, he walks toward the stairs. Helen walks out of the kitchen.

"Hi honey. How was…" But Dash ignores his mother and he continues to walk up the stairs. Helen waits until she couldn't hear anymore of Dash's boasting. Helen's face was covered with tears. She goes back to the kitchen and continues to cook. A few minutes later, the front door opens. Violet and Sean walks into the house, laughing.

"We were awesome!" Violet yells.

"We were fantastic!" Sean screams.

"You were great Sean." Violet compliments.

"Nah. You were better Vi. Great job." Violet smiles at his brother. After a small hug, the two teenagers went upstairs to their rooms without saying a word to their mother. More and more tears fall from Helen's eyes. Never in her own life has she ever been neglected by her own children. She was so depressed, she couldn't move or speak. She just cried for a long time. Helen finally regains herself and continues to make dinner. After an hour of cooking and crying, Helen takes the steak out of the pan and places it onto a plate. She takes out another plate and puts corn on it. She sets them on the table alone with forks, knives, spoons, plates, napkins and cups.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" she called. She walks back to the crib and wakes up her baby. The small infant opens his eyes and smiles at his mom. "Hi Jack-Jack." She softly spoke. Jack-Jack innocently clapped his hands in front of his mom. Helen smiles as she carries her baby out of the crib and into the kitchen. She placed him in a high chair. Helen brings the food over to the table and sits down next to Jack-Jack. Quietly and patiently, she waits for her children to come down. She looks back at her energetic baby.

"Up! Up! Up!" he said. The mother smiles.

"Kids! Come on down! Your dinner is getting cold." She walks to the stair way and calls on her children again.

"Dash! Vi! Sean! If you don't get down here on the count of three, I will ground you for a month!" But before Helen can start counting Dash and Violet come racing down the stairs with Sean following.

"Come on Vi!" dash teases. He waves a pinkish book to his sister. "Just one page. Let me read just one page."

"Dash! Give me back my diary!" Violet screams. She dives toward her little brother, but the speedster steps out of the way and his sister lands hard on the ground. She glares at her brother. Dash continues to make faces at her. "Dash. Please. Give back my diary."

"You want it?" Dash asks. He places the diary on the ground. "Come and get it." Violet looks at her brother. She slowly makes her way toward her diary. She growls every time Dash yawns. "You're boring me sis." Violet ignores her brother and she creeps toward her diary. But before she can make a move, Dash snatches it from the ground and runs to the kitchen.

"Too slow!" he teases. Dash opens up his sister's diary. A furious Violet clenches her teeth and her fists. She stomps toward her little brother.

"Dear diary." Dash read. Violet stops walking and looks at Dash with her eyes open.

"Dash, don't! She orders. "You read one more word in my diary, I'll kill you!" A sick grin appears on the speedsters face. He chuckles as he continues to read.

"Tony was such a sweetie to me today. Today during school, he offered to carry my books for me. And that's not all, during class, when I opened up one if my books; I found a rose and a violet inside. I felt like the angels were lifting me up into heaven. How romantic is Tony?" Dash closed the diary and grins at his embarrassed sister.

"Awwwwwwww." He teases. "How cute. Kissie kissie huh Violet? Tony and Violet, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N…"

"That's it!" Violet screams. She pounces on her brother and the two of them falls on the floor. She grabs Dash by the neck and strangles him. She pounds his head on the floor. Dash manages to roll out. He drops his sister's diary and tackles his sister. The two of them rolls on the ground. Dash manages to get on top of his sister. He grabs Violet's long hair and starts pulling on it. The teenager screams in pain. With the other hand, he grabs Violet's neck and chokes his sister. He slams Violet's head hard on the floor. Violet counters with a hard uppercut on Dash's chin, knocking him back. Violet gets back up and glares at Violet. Dash runs toward his sister with tremendous speed. He runs past her, but gives a vicious slap to her face. He runs around in circles, slapping his sister's face. Helen tries to control her kids, but it's no use. Jack-Jack would bounce uncontrollably in his chair. Violet strives to project a force field to stop her brother, but a quick slap from Dash makes her lose her concentration.

"Dash! (slap)…Stop…(slap)…it…(slap)…please…(slap)…Dash…that's…(slap)…enough…(slap)" Each slap brings more pain to Violet's face. She was sent on he knees. Violet gasps for air as Dash continues to humiliate his sister. Jack-Jack continues to bounce up and down his seat. Helen tries her best to control the kids.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" shouted Sean. Helen, Violet and Dash look at the teenage boy without saying a word. Jack-Jack laughs during the silence, but Sean looks at the baby with a scowl on his face. The poor baby gulps and remains silent. Sean stomps toward his two fighting siblings. He stares into their eyes. Finally, he turns toward Dash. Sean extends his hand toward the ten year old boy. Dash sighs and gives the diary to Sean, which he gives to Violet. Violet wraps her dairy around her arms and she glares at Dash.

"Little insect." She pouts and turns her back toward him.

"Humph." Dash grunts. He turns his back toward his sister.

"Alright you two." Sean sighs. "Why don't you all turn around, look straight into each others eyes and apologize." He waited for a while, but Violet and Dash continue to ignore him and each other. This made Sean very angry. He grabs Dash by the ear and Violet by her hair and he turns them around until they are facing each other. Dash and Violet screamed in pain. They open their eyes and looked at each other.

"Say it or I'll pull so hard you'll be out for week." Sean warned. Although the pain is unbearable, Dash and Vi stares into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry." The said simultaneously. Sean nods and releases Dash's ear and Violet's hair. The three of them sat down at the dinner table and begin to eat. Helen soon joins them and the family starts to eat.

The Parr family eats their food in silence. Helen feeds her baby Jack-Jack while making funny faces. Dash is annoyed by this, but chooses to ignore it. Helen looks at Violet.

"So Vi, how was school?" Violet looks at her mother.

"Nothing new mom. The same old answer like the last a hundred times you asked me." Violet mumbles. "Sean, pass me the corn please." Sean hands her a plate of corn. Again, for minutes the dining room is filled with silence. Helen looks at her children and she clears her throat.

"So, ummmm…" she spoke. "Dash, how was your day in…"

"Can you pass me the gravy Vi?" Dash interrupts. Violet hands him the gravy and he pours it all over his steak. Helen sighs and tries talking to talk again.

"Enjoying your food kids?" she asked. Sean, Violet and Dash look at her without saying a word. They continue to eat their food without acknowledging their mother. Helen stares at her kids with her mouth wide open. She tries to fight back her tears.

"So Dash," she said again. "How was…"

"Are ready for your big game Dash?" Sean asks, disrupting Helen. A wicked smile appears on his face.

"Ready?" he grins. "I was born ready! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? After so many months of training and practice, "The Turf Punks" will finally get a shot to be number one! I can't believe my dreams of being the greatest athlete in the world are about to come true!"

"Keep dreaming twerp." Violet teases.

"Shut up sis. My team and I worked our butts off after school before the game."

"Really?" Sean asks.

"Yeah. Things were going well until the team and I heard the police sirens. Everyone else ran away except me. The Dash never runs away. So I slipped into my super suit and I raced off to the city for some action. Oh it was so much fun. I couldn't get enough of it."

"Jeez Dash." Violet said. "Calm down. We all had fun saving the day and fighting crime. Let me say this isn't about you. It's about us. We rescued people, kicked butt and saved the day." Sean and Dash stares at Violet. A minute later, the three of them, including Jack-Jack starts to laugh.

"That was so cool you guys!" Dash said with excitement. He turns to Sean. "That was so cool of you kissing that girl after you saved her life!"

"Not as cool as Violet saving two little boys from a fire." Sean said. Violet smiles.

"Thanks guys. But really, we all did a great job."

"It was so awesome!" Dash said. "I love the part when I ran through the path of crossfire to get to the bad guys, and then I tripped all of those teenagers, oh it was so much fun. And when Sean uses his laser beams to knock the guns to the other side and when Violet wraps them up in her little force field. That was so cool!" Dash said in one breath without stopping. As Dash continues to recall the rescues, Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack listen and smile. A few minutes later…

"And after you kiss that girl right in the lips, THAT WAS THE BESTEST DAY EVER!" Dash screams. He runs out of breath and falls back on his chair. "I love my siblings." The siblings laugh at each other as they finish their food. Sean gets out of his seat.

"I'm done." He said. "I'm gonna go finish my homework."

"Me too." Violet said as she carried her plate to the kitchen counter.

"And me." Dash said. He places his plate in the sink. The three of them walks to the stairway. Suddenly, there was a loud pound on the table. The three children looks back and they see Helen clenching her fist and gritting her teeth. She glares at her kids.

"Sean, Violet, Dash, come here, NOW!" she orders. Hesitantly, they drag their way toward their mother. Helen stands in front of her children. One by one, she slaps their faces.

"Ow! Mom what was that for?" A furious Helen gives the boy another slap.

"Don't talk to me like that young man." Helen growls.

"What's your problem?" Dash argues. "We just saved the day and now you're punishing us for it? What kind of mother are you?"

"I…" Helen stammers.

"We always look up to you mom! We thought we were gonna have the greatest mother of all!" Violet yells.

"We were wrong all along." Sean scowls. Helen was speechless. Trying to fight her tears, she pulls her hand back, ready to give another slap. But before she could do anything, wailing sounds of police sirens echoed throughout the neighborhood. The Parr family sees the patrol cars past by their house. The children glares back at their mother.

"You know something?" Sean said. "This is just a waste of time. Mom, this discussion is over!" He slips into his super suit and runs out the door. Violet walks up to her mom.

"Some mother you are huh?" she glowers. Violet sighs as she gets into her super suit and follows Sean outside. Dash gets into his super suit and walks to the front door. Helen elongates her arms and places her hand on Dash's shoulder.

"Dash, wait, please. I…" Helen said. Dash pushes Helen's hand off of his shoulder.

"Let me guess. When I get home, you want to talk to me huh? Well, forget it mom. You disrespected me and humiliate me. I don't feel like talking to you anymore. Now get out of my way. I've got some work to do." Dash puts on his mask and runs out of the door. Helen's eyes burst into tears. Never in her whole life had she felt this miserable. She covers her face and continues to cry. She didn't see the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bob yells. He walks into the kitchen and sees his wife crying on the table. "Honey, are you alright?" Helen looks at her husband. Bob wipes away her tears with his finger.

"I'm fine." Helen replies. "Just fine. I had a rough day today." Helen places her hand on her forehead as if she's about to faint. Bob carries his wife upstairs and places her on her bed. He covers her up.

"Get some rest honey." He said. He turns off the lights and walks down the stairs. Helen stares at the ceiling, thinking about her children and what they've said to her. She tries to fall asleep, but tears continue to form and fall off her face. A small thought clouds over her mind. Do her children love her or not? Helen covers her face on her pillow. For hours, she weeps all over her bed. Finally, Bob enters the room. He hears his wife crying. He sits down next to her and places his hand on her head. Helen looks up and sees him smiling. Helen gives Bob a great big hug and a kiss. Once again, Bob wipes away her tears.

"What's wrong honey?" Bob asked.

"Bob am I a good mother?" she asked. Her husband stares at her oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past months, I've been raising Sean, Vi, Dash and Jack-Jack as best as I can. I fed them, cared for them, took them to school, trained them, protected them, and loved them with all of my heart. I thought I was doing a great job, but it is as if the kids are taking me for granite. They don't appreciate me or anything I do. All they care about is themselves and saving the world. Recently, I've heard them saying that they could take care of the world and themselves and that they don't need any of our help." Helen's eyes start to water. Bob holds Helen's chin up.

"Honey, you've worked so hard. You've raised our children for such a long time. You shouldn't feel guilty honey. You should feel happy for our children. Look at what they have become. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be what they are right now. I'm proud of you sweetie." Bob kisses his wife on the cheek. "But, our kids are growing up. We can't always watch them. Our children fights evil just like we do. Everyday, they get better and better. Someday, they'll be on their own protecting us, each other and themselves. I know its hard honey, but someday, we will have to let go of our own children so they can become what we are; great heroes." Helen thought about it and she slowly nods her head. Finally, both Bob and Helen tuck themselves into bed. Bob is the first to fall asleep. Helen stares at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Maybe Bob's right." She thought. Slowly, she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

An hour later, the front door opens and the Incredikids enter the house. They slowly shut the door and took off their super suits. 

"That was fun!" Dash exclaims. "Hey, hey, did you guys see me when I took that bad guy down? And did you see the way I wrestled him to…"

"Dash, shut up!" Violet orders. "We get the idea."

"Vi, Dash, shut up." Sean commands. "Jack-Jack's asleep. So are mom and dad." The three of them tiptoes into the kitchen. They found a note on the counter. Violet picks up the note and starts reading it.

_My dearest children,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you saving the day, but it wouldn't matter because you are my children. You're growing up. I'm sure someday you can take care of yourselves. If you're hungry, there are some leftovers in the fridge and chocolate cake just for you. I'm so proud of the three of you. You've grown a lot. You've changed so much. I'll do anything to…"_

"Huh? That's weird, mom didn't finish the note." said Violet.

"Oh well, I'm gonna get some cake." Dash said. He sprints to the fridge and takes out the cake. He cuts the cake and puts it on the plate. "Want some cake Sean?" he asked.

"Sure." The teenager smiles. Dash cuts off a piece of cake. The piece he hands to Sean was twice as small as his. Sean looked at Dash with an odd stare. Dash grins at his brother and Sean had no choice but to smile.

"Hey Vi, want some cake?" he asked. There was no answer. "Violet, want some cake or not?" Again, his sister wouldn't answer. The two boys looked at her and noticed Violet reading the note.

"Vi, what's wrong?" Sean wondered.

"I'm wondering." She said. "If mom wrote this, what's with all of the small wet dots on the note?" Sean looks at the note and it was covered with tiny wet spots. The two teenagers looked at each other. Suddenly, Sean's eyes widened and Violet mouth dropped.

"Oh my God!" Violet gasped. "Oh my God! Mom!"

"What have we done?" Sean thought. He looks down to the ground feeling miserable.

"What's going on?" Dash wondered. Violet hands him the note. Dash reads it and sees the wet dots. Dash gasped and drops the note. The three siblings look at each other with guilt. Finally, Sean heads to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked.

"Something I should've done earlier." Sean answers. He looks at Violet and the two nods their heads.

"Great. I get the phone next." She said.

"And what about me? What can I do?" Dash complains.

"Well, in a situation like this, what would be the smartest thing to do?" Violet remarks. Dash knew what she was thinking.

"Oh come on!" he whines. "I can't…well I…can't you guys…I just…I just…oh…alright. I'll do it." He sighs.

"Good." Sean said. "Now when we're done, we better get some sleep."

"Because," agreed Violet. "Tomorrow is going to be a special day for a special person. Let's do this…for mom."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update my friends. Stupid classes is taking my time away. I promise the next update won't be as long as this.**


	4. Bowling

**Bowling**

**Author's Notes: A big thanks to all of those who supported me. A huge thanks to The Star Swordsman and theferretmenace for helping me on this chapter. Please R&R!**

* * *

The next morning, Sean was the first to wake up. He gets out of bed and tiptoes into Violet's room. He softly nudges his sister. Violet's eyes sprung open. After a couple of minutes of stretching, she gets out of bed. The two of them quietly creep into Dash's bedroom. Violet nudges her little brother. 

"You ready?" she asks.

"Let's do it." Dash answers as he opens his eyes. He springs out if his bed. Sean, Violet and Dash quietly and carefully creep down the stairs. The three of them waits until their father leaves for work. When the front door shuts, the children assemble in the kitchen, preparing their surprise for their mother.

A couple hours later, Dash sprints upstairs into Helen's room. He tiptoes quietly toward her bed. The sunlight shines inside the room and bounces off Helen's face. Slowly, she flips on her back and opens her eyes.

"MORNING MOM!" Dash screams, scaring the life out of his mother. Helen hides under the covers, but slowly reappears. She notices the huge smile on her son's face.

"Why, morning Dash." Helen says. "Sleep well?" Dash nods his head quickly.

"Got breakfast for ya." He smiles. Dash claps his hands. Helen sees Violet carrying Jack-Jack and Sean carrying a tray with her breakfast. He sets the tray on Helen's lap. Helen stares with awe at her meal.

"Kids." She gasped. "I…I…I don't know what to say. This is…very kind of you." Helen gazes at her pancakes with chocolate chips and raisins. She tastes them and her mouth felt like jumping.

"Mmmm, this is delicious." She said. "Thanks kids. This is really good." Helen finishes eating her pancakes. She then takes a bite off a banana and finally, drinks a strawberry-banana smoothie made by her children. After eating, she wipes her mouth. She smiles at each and every one of her kids. She gets out of bed and kisses Sean, Violet and Dash on the head.

"Thank you." She said. "But I'm curious. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Dash replies. "Today, we've decided to spend the whole day with our mom."

"Dash." Helen smiles. A small tear falls off her eyes. After wiping it off, she gives her son a great big hug. "Thank you, but what about your big soccer game today? I thought this game was important to you." Sean, Violet and Dash look at each other and break into laughter.

"Oh come on mom." Dash chuckles. "I know this game means so much to me, and I know the whole team is counting on me, but I've decided to stay with you. Besides, how can one soccer game compare to the greatest and the best super mom in the world?" A down poor of tears cascade from Helen's eyes. She gives Dash another great big hug. Dash can feel Helen's tear falling on him, but he manage to keep his smile up. Sean and Violet climbs on her bed and they both give a hug and kiss to Helen. She smiled as she gets out of bed. The three kids escort her down stairs into the living room, where Jack-Jack was playing.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom!" Jack-Jack coos. Helen lifts the baby up and kisses his nose. She and her children sit down on the couch.

"So, what do you kids want to do today?" she asked. They all looked at each other, waiting for an answer.

"Can we…watch a movie?" Violet suggested.

"Nothing good is out." Dash said. "What about mini golf?"

"No way. I suck at mini golf." Violet admits.

"That's because you suck at it." Dash teases. Dash and Violet continue to argue with each other until…

"SHUT UP!" Sean yells. Dash and Violet were dead silent. They look at the eldest Parr child. "Guys, this is supposed to be a special day for mom. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Got it?" Violet and Dash glare into each other's eyes. Finally, they nod and shake each other's hand.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Dash hesitates. "But just for today, you're cool with me."

"Whatever." Violet agrees. "So what do you wanna do Sean?" Sean looks down and starts to think. While he's thinking, Dash plays with his fingers and Violet curls in ball. Jack-Jack starts to suck his little thumb.

"Why don't we…" Sean finally said. Dash and Violet leans forward. "…let mom decide." He suggests. The kids, including Jack-Jack stare at Helen.

"How about we go bowling?" She smiles.

"Cool." Sean agrees.

"I'm in." Dash said.

"Yay!" Jack-Jack cheers. Violet's smile fades away. She takes off her headband, covering her face. The children get themselves dressed and head out the door. The Parr family enters the car and drives off.

* * *

The family enters downtown. They past by banks, the movie theater, tall skyscrapers and a park where Dash's soccer team plays. Helen, Sean and Jack-Jack watches as Dash's team scores a goal.

"Hey Dash look." Helen points. The boy smiles when he sees his teammates congratulating each other. A few minutes later, the Parrs reach "Metroville Lane." Helen carries Jack-Jack out of the car and the family enters the building. Inside Metroville Lane were arcades, pool tables, snack bars and of course, bowling lanes. It was full of people. The Parr family makes their way to the front desk. Helen gives her children a pair of bowling shoes.

"Can we use the bumper lanes?" Violet asked softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Helen apologizes. "It looks like all the bumper lanes are taken. Is that okay with you?" Violet looks at the other open bowling lanes without saying a word. The Parr family walks toward lane 20. While Sean, Violet and Dash put on their bowling shoes, Helen finds three bowling balls and carries them to Lane 20. She ties her bowling shoes tight.

"Go on and practice for a few minutes." Helen instructs. Quick as lightning, Dash springs to his feet and picks up his blue bowling ball. After a few steps, he rolls his ball down the lane. The blue bowling ball rolls in a straight line, knocking down 6 pins. Dash walks back and waits for his ball to reappear. He retrieves his bowling ball and once again rolls it. The ball curves to the right and nails 3 of the 4 pins. A wicked smile appears on the youngster's face as he skips back down.

"Beat that." He grins at Sean. Sean stands up and grabs a red bowling ball. He rolls it down the ally, but it curves to the right and falls into the gutter. Disappointed, he slumps back and waits for his ball. He picks up his ball and stares at the pins. Sean takes a deep breath and releases the bowling ball. Amazingly, the ball rolls in a straight line and nails all of the bowling pins. Sean looks back at Dash and shrugs.

"Show-off." Dash pouts. Jack-Jack just bounces on the chair and claps.

"Vi, would you like to go sweetie?" Helen asked. Violet shakes her head without looking at her mom, nor saying a word. "Alright. Let's get started. We'll go in alphabetical order. So first it will be Dash, then me, next is Sean and finally, Vi."

Dash is the first one up. He picks up his bowling ball and stares at the pins. After taking a deep breath, he rolls his ball down the lane. The curves and knocks down 7 pins. Dash smiles and gets ready for his second roll. He picks up his bowling ball and rolls it in a straight line toward the pins. He knocks 2 more pins and the number 8 appears on the board.

Helen was next. She picks up her red bowling ball and gazes at the pins. She kissed the ball once and rolls the ball down the ally. It curves slightly to the left and the ball hits all tens pins. A huge X appears on the board.

Sean picks up Helen's red bowling ball and rolls it in a straight line down the middle. He hits the middle pins and knocks down 8. Sean sighs noticing he needs to hit the two far pins. He grabs his bowling ball and rolls it down the gutter.

Violet slowly makes her way up. She grabs a purple bowling ball. She rolls it lightly and gently, but it falls into the gutter. She walks back with her head down. She can barely hear her little brother snickering at her. Violet picks up the bowling ball and rolls it again and it falls into the gutter once again. She drags back to her seat without looking at the big 0 on the board.

It was Dash's turn again. He steps up and rolls the ball. Dash cheers when he knocks down eight pins. He picks up his next bowling ball and rolls it toward the other pins. A huge smile appears on his face when the bowling ball knocks down the final two pins, giving him a spare.

After Helen bowled her second strike, Sean picks up his red bowling ball and once again rolls it into the gutter. He shakes his head as he walks back and waits for his ball to reappear. Once it did, he watches the pins carefully. He rolls the ball down the lane. Unfortunately, it curves left and knocks down 4 pins, ending his turn.

Violet slowly walks up and picks up her purple bowling ball. She gently rolls down the lane and once again, falls into the gutter. She frowns and gives a huge sigh. She picks up her bowling ball and prepares for her second roll. She sighs once more and then rolls the bowling ball. It falls into the gutter. Dash starts to giggle when his depressed sister walked past her. She curls up into a ball and looks down to the ground.

Dash steps up for the third time and roll his bowling ball in a straight line. He is able to knock down 9 pins. He retrieves his next bowling ball and prepares for his second roll. He releases the ball and it heads straight for the last pin. He looks back at his family and lifts his arms up. He waits for a sound of the bowling ball crashing into the pins, but all he hears is his bowling ball sliding into the gutter. He looks back with his eyes wide open. He shakes his head and sighs.

Helen gets a strike for the third time. Sean steps up and knocks down 7 pins altogether. Once again, Violet was up. She rolls twice and each ball lands in the gutter. The Parr family played for an hour. Finally, they are at the final frame. Dash bowls and is able to knock down 8 pins. He finished off with a score of 132 points.

Next, it was Helen's turn. She has bowled altogether 9 strikes. She is going to finish off with 3 more strikes and 300 points. She stares at her children and then at the pins. After releasing one single breath, she moves down the lane and rolls the bowling ball. The ball crashed into all of the pins, knocking all of them down. Dash jumps for joy. Sean and Jack-Jack claps their hands while Violet smiles. Helen prepares for her second roll. She gets her bowling ball and gazes at the next set of pins. She rolls the ball to the right. It curves to the left and crashes into the center pin. The bowling ball hits all of the bowling pins and Helen's children begin too cheer.

"Go mom!" Dash yells.

"Knock em all down!" Sean cheers.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!" Dash giggles. Violet says nothing. She smiles and claps her hands. Helen smiles. A small tear falls from her eye. She picks up her red bowling ball and holds it in front of her face. She looks at the pins and took a deep breath. The building is covered with silence. Every single person in the building watches Helen with intensity. She closes her eyes and kisses her bowling ball as if she's kissing her children. She opens her eyes and finally rolls the ball down the lane. Everyone in the building stares at the bowling ball as it slowly moves toward the pins. The red ball collides against the pins and they all went down, giving Helen a perfect game. The crowd went berserk. Everyone was standing on their seats, on chairs or on tables. Helen looks back and sees everyone clapping her hands. She smiles at her children. Sean, Violet and Dash run up to her and give her a great big. The people celebrate Helen's success for a long time. Slowly and gradually, the celebration begins to fall. After the last person left, the Parr family continues their game.

Sean finishes by knocking down 7 pins, giving him a total score 101. Finally, it was Violet's turn. She steps up and picks up her purple bowling ball. She slowly rolls it down the lane, but alas it arcs to the right and falls into the gutter. She looks back at her family. Dash roars in laughter. He laughs so hard; he falls off his seat and rolls on the floor. Jack-Jack joins his brother. Violet has never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Her eyes filled with tears. Her heart is falling apart. She runs out "Metroville Lane" with tears in her eyes. Helen gets out of her seat and runs after her daughter. Dash continues to laugh. A furious Sean gives the boy an elbow to the gut. Dash groans in pain.

"Owwwww!" he squeals. "What did I do?"

* * *

Outside of Metroville Lane, Violet sits on a bench with her hands covering her face. She curls up into a ball. She takes off her headband, allowing her black hair to cover her face. For minutes, she sat alone, and cried. Helen finds her daughter sitting all by herself. She walks toward the bench and sits next to her. Violet notices her mom on the bench. She scoots over to the edge of the bench, away from her mom. Helen smiles as she elongates her arms and wraps them around her daughter's head. She slowly brings Violet closer, until they are sitting next to each other.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Helen asks.

"Nothing." Violet mumbles

"Nothing huh?" Helen laughs. "Then answer me this. Why are you curled in a ball? Why are you is your hair covering your face? Why are you crying?"

"Well I," Violet answers. She looks at her mother with her face all wet. "I don't know. I just don't know. I mean…well I…I didn't mean to…I…I…I…"

"You're what Vi?" Helen asks. Violet gazes into her mother's eyes and gulps.

"I'm sorry mom. Sorry for ruining our family time. Sorry for ruining our fun." Helen stares at Violet for a long time. She smiles and gives her daughter a great big hug.

"There's no need to apologize Vi. You didn't ruin anything. This is all I wanted from you kids. I didn't care where we go or what we do. All I wished for is to spend quality time with my children. This is the happiest day of my life Vi." She embraces the teenager and plants a small kiss on her forehead. Violet smiles as Helen wipe her tears off her face. The two of them walks back into Metroville Lane. They walk back to their lanes. Sean is busy playing with Jack-Jack, while Dash finishes his candy bar.

"About time sis." He says as he tosses his wrapper away. Violet sighs. She picks up her bowling and gazes at the pins. She shakes her head and drops the bowling ball to the ground. She looks at her mother.

"I can't do it mom. I can't do it." She moans. Helen smiles, stands up and walks toward her daughter.

"Would you like me to teach you my way Vi?" she asked. Violet nods her head. "Ok. First, picture the bowling ball as a clock. You want your thumb and fingers to be in the 1 and 7 spot. Keep a firm grip on the ball. Now, take three steps and when you release the ball, keep your arm straight. Don't rotate your wrist or else you'll break you hand. After you release the ball, follow through, like this" Helen takes a bowling ball and rolls it down the lane, knocking all ten pins.

"Now you try Vi." She said. Violet sighs. She closes her eyes and thinks about what her mother has instructed her. Finally, she regains her confidence and rolls the ball straight down the lane. The Parr family watch as the purple bowling ball glides into the pins. There is a sudden crash and all ten pins were knocked down. Violet squeals and jumps for joy. Helen springs out of her seat and cheers. Jack-Jack bounces on his seat and claps his hands. Sean smiles and he too claps. Dash, just stares at his sister, looking unmissed.

"I did it mom! I did it! I got a strike!" Violet runs to her mother and jumps right into her arms. The two of them embraces each other and exchange kisses. Tears shed from each other's eyes. Next, she walks toward Sean, who was carrying Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack kisses her sister on the forehead and gently hugs her. Sean places the baby back on the seat and he gives Violet a great big hug. A minute later, she looks straight into the eyes of Dash. Dash just smiles and nods his head. Violet giggles and gives him a hug.

"Lucky shot sis." Dash warns. "But you won't be so lucky on the next game." The two of them grins at each other. Finally, Helen starts out the second game. Sean, Violet and Dash get ready to bowl. Only this time, Helen will sit out and watch her children play.

Dash was the first to roll. He feels confident he will be his older siblings in this game. He rolls the bowling ball down the lane. Disappointingly the ball lands right in the gutter. He sighs and tries again. Only this time, the ball rolls straight down the left side and only knocks down four pins.

Sean picks up his red bowling ball and rolls it down the lane. It curves to the right and knocks down four pins. Sean then walks back and grabs another bowling ball and rolls it. The ball moves to the left and heads for the gutter. Sean can hear Dash laughing like crazy. But suddenly, the ball curves to the right and hits three pins. Sean walks back and stares at Dash. Sean smiles and shrugs.

Next, it was Violet's turn. She steps up with her purple bowling ball. She remembers what her mom has told her. She clears her mind and gaze at the pins. Finally, she rolls the ball down the lane and into the pins. She smiles when the bowling crashes into the pins, knocking all of them down. She skips back to her seat and watches as an X appears on the board.

* * *

The Parr family bowl for a whole hour. When Violet rolls her last ball, the kids all check the scores. Dash felt disappointed. He got a total score of 110 pins, but he had the lowest score. Sean finished with 173 pins, but Violet however won the game with a total of 237 pins. Finally, the Parr family returned the bowling balls and their bowling shoes in exchange for their shoes. The family enters the car and drives off into a nearby restraint. Helen orders salad. Sean wanted a hot dog, Violet ordered nachos and Dash orders a burger. The family receives their food. Helen parks the car and the family sits by the lake, eating their lunch.

"Kids, this is the happiest day of my life. I've waited so long to spend time with you guys." Helen said.

"We had a lot of fun too." Sean agrees.

"Thanks for taking us bowling and to lunch mom." Violet said.

"I didn't know you were that good in bowling mom!" Dash said with excitement.

"Are you kidding honey?" Helen laughs. "I bowled ever since I was little. When I was young, before I started fighting crime, my dad would take me bowling. He watches me as I struggle to knock down one pin. Kind of like you, huh Vi?" Violet nods her head.

"Then what happened?" Sean asks.

"On my last roll, I dropped my bowling ball, fell to the floor and cried. I thought I was never going to hit the pin. Then my dad told me, "Helen, if there is any doubt inside your heart, you'll accomplish very little. Believe in yourself, in your family. You'll achieve more than what you expect from yourself." After he said that, I've gotten a lot better ever since. And to this day, those powerful words he told me echo within my mind." Sean, Violet and Dash drop their mouths.

"Wow!" Violet exclaims. "That's beautiful mom."

"No wonder we have such a strong mom." Dash comments.

"No doubt about that." Sean coincides.

"Mom!" Jack-Jack giggles. Helen smiles and gives each an every one of her children a hug and a kiss. Finally, the kids finished their food and throw away their trash.

"Now, let's all go home." Helen says. The children agree and they walk toward the car. But before they can reach it, there was a huge explosion in the parking lot. The impact sent the family flying. They land softly on the grass. While Helen consoles Jack-Jack, Sean, Dash and Violet noticed a woman in green. Her hands turn into flames and she throws fireballs into buildings, the streets and towards other people. The children glare at the witch.

"Evila!" they growled. Helen looks at her nemesis and she too scowls at her.

"Let's get her!" Dash yells as he springs to his feet.

"Hold on Dash." Violet orders. Dash looks back at the teen. "Maybe it's best if we let mom decide." The three kids stares anxiously at Helen. She constantly looks back at Evila and then at her kids. Suddenly, she grins. Sean, Violet and Dash nod their head and Helen takes out the super suits out of her purse.


	5. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

Evila puts her hands together and a huge fireball appears. She throws her fireballs into the city. The fireballs explode into buildings, automobiles and into the streets. People everywhere scatter across the city. Patrol cars arrive at the scene, but Evila shoots her fireballs at the police cars, causing them to explode. The evil woman bursts in laughter. She then stomps on the ground hard, causing it to shake. The streets and the sidewalks start to crack. The huge earthquake caused people to fall to the ground.

"Halt!" Police officers yelled. They point their pistols at Evila. Then without warning, the officers fire at Evila. Evila shakes her head and raises her hands. A huge stone wall appears out of the ground, blocking the bullets. Next, Evila clenches her fist together and stone wall slowly takes form into a gigantic ball. She drops her hands and the gigantic stone ball on all of the police officers. She looks around the area, smiling and laughing.

"Hehe." She laughs. "I'm having so much fun, I forgot all about…" Suddenly, a red laser nails Evila's back and she topples on the street. She looks up and glares at Sean and Jack-Jack, who is standing in the middle of the street. Dash suddenly shows up and stands behind Evila. Violet reappears out of nowhere and she runs next to Sean. The three kids scowl at the woman. Evila looks at each and every one of the kids. Her hands begin to glow, but then Elastigirl springs in and elongates her arms, wrapping them around Evila's waist. With incredible strength, Elastigirl slings her greatest enemy into a building.

"Alright mom!" Dash cheers. He, along with Violet, Sean and Jack-Jack embraces Elastigirl. That is, until Evila storms out of the building. As the Incredibles get ready, Evila wipes off the dust and glass off of her super suit. She grins at the family.

"Long time isn't it Incredibles?" she grins.

"Evila!" Dash yells.

"So, you've remembered me." Evila laughs. "It's been so long since we last fought." Evila's hands started to glow and a couple of huge fireballs erupt from her hand. The grin on her face disappears and a huge scowl emerges.

"Bad!" Jack-Jack says, pointing at the witch.

"That's right young one." Evila nods. "I am bad. Bad enough to destroy you and your family." Violet holds on to her baby brother tighter. Sean, Dash and Elastigirl step in front of them.

"You leave my baby alone!" Elastigirl orders.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Incredible." Evila said. She marches toward the family of supers. "But I have some unfinished business to do. And I'll start by taking your lives!" At that point, Evila discharge fireballs at the Incredibles. Reacting quickly, Violet projects a force field around her family. The fireballs ricochet off of the force field and quickly vanish. The force field fades and suddenly, Sean and Dash explodes toward Evila. Evila stomps on the ground hard. Rocks levitate above the ground. The rocks combine and form a giant staff. Evila picks up the staff and dashes toward the two boys. Sean pops out his claws and swings them toward the woman, but she blocks every strike with her staff. Sean lunges his claws, but Evila trips Sean and the teenage boy losses his balance. She uses her staff to hit Sean on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

Dash runs around Evila. A thick cloud of dust appears around her. Evila looks around the area to find the speedster. Suddenly, Dash runs toward her, jumps and punches Evila across the face. Next, Dash gives fast punches on Evila's stomach. Evila recoils, but before she can land a punch on the ten year old boy, Dash is off in running around her again. As time passed, Evila becomes more pissed. She drops her staff and lets out a huge roar. She stomps on the ground hard, causing the whole world to shake. Dash losses his balance and falls on the ground. He gets on his hands and knees, but Evila drills her boot into Dash's chest. Dash rolls on the street, clenching his stomach. Evila places her foot on Dash's head and begins to crush it. Dash yells in pain.

Suddenly, Elastigirl tackles Evila to the ground and the two of them rolled down the street. Elastigirl springs to her feet. Evila gets up and shoots fireballs at the heroine. Elastigirl dodges as much fireballs as she can. She is growing tired and her energy is almost gone. Finally, Evila launches a huge fireball at Elastigirl. The fireball nails her in the chest and sends Elastigirl tumbling down the street and ramming into a car.

"Hehe!" Evila laughs. "This is all too easy."

"Mom!" Jack-Jack cries. Evila turns her head and looks at Violet and Jack-Jack. A fiendish grin plants on her face as she slowly moves toward the children. Jack-Jack begins to cry. Violet hugs her baby brother tight.

"Leave us alone Evila!" Violet commands. Evila continues to walk toward Violet and Jack-Jack without saying a word. Violet projects a force field around herself and Jack-Jack. The closer Evila gets the more Violet's body trembles. Suddenly, a red beam hits Evila on the side. Violet opens her eyes and sees Sean leaping over her force field and sprinted toward the Evile. He raises his claws and springs at the villain. Unfortunately, Evila snaps her fingers and out of nowhere, vines spring out of the ground and entangle Sean's arms and legs. Evila snaps her fingers and the vines slither and hang the teenage boy on a tree. The evil woman laughs as she continues marching toward the defenseless Violet and her baby brother Jack-Jack.

"Leave us alone you big bully!" Violet commands. She projects a force field around herself and Jack-Jack. Evila stands in front of her force field and scowls at the teenage girl with glowering eyes. Evila clenches her fist and rocks levitate above the ground. The rocks slowly combine to make gigantic fists. Evila grins at the teenager. One by one, she plows the rock hard fist into Violet's force field. As the fist collides against the force field, Violet loses a dramatic amount of energy. Jack-Jack gazes at his sister and continues to weep. Evila continuously and ruthless pounds Violet's force field. Before long, Violet's energy was completely gone. Her force field vanishes. Violet was on her hands and knees, gasping for air. She looks up and sees Evila standing above her. The evil woman grins at the teenage girl. Violet closes her eyes and begins to snivel. Suddenly, Evila feels something grabbing her leg. She looks behind her and her eyes jumped when she noticed Jack-jack clinging on to her leg.

"Stupid infant." She chuckles. Evila snaps her fingers and rocks levitate above the ground. The rocks surround the youngest Parr child and begin to take shape. The rocks assemble together to create a small cage. Evila snaps her fingers and hangs the cage on a tree. Jack-Jack cries helplessly. Violet springs to her feet and glares at Evila. Evila looks behind her and sees Sean with his claws out, along with Dash and his sintering smirk. Elastigirl joins her children and the Incredibles surround Evila.

"Evila! This has gone far enough!" Elastigirl said. Sean runs toward Evila and swings his claws at her. Evila dodges every attack. Sean then delivers a swift kick to Evila's gut. Dash seizes the opportunity by tripping Evila to the ground. He slams on top of Evila and delivers quick punches to her face. Evila recovers quickly and catches one of Dash's hands. She grins at the boy and blows in his face. Like a hurricane, Dash flies through the street. Luckily, Violet throws her hands forward and encapsulates Dash inside her force field. The force field with Dash in it bounces on the pavement and finally, Dash uses his legs to roll the force field back into the fight. With Dash's super speed, he knocks Evila down like a bunch of bowling pins. Evila falls on the ground hard. Elastigirl grabs Evila by the collar and with all of her strength, flings her into a brick wall. Evila lies unconscious as a cloud of dust covers her up.

"Yeah!" Dash cheers!

"Great job kids." Elastigirl giggles. Suddenly, there was an evil laugh. The Incredibles looks at the spot where Evila had fallen. When the smoke has lifted, Evila was gone.

"Mom, look!" Violet screams, pointing at the tree where Jack-Jack is trapped inside a cage. Next to him was Evila smirking at her enemies.

"Hehehehe!" Evila laughs. "Thank you for the sparring match Incredibles. Now I'm ready for the main event." She looks at the baby and smiles.

"Let me tell you a story little one." Evila grins. "Once upon a time, there was a family of superheroes known as the Incredibles. And Evila destroyed them all and became the queen of the world. The End." At the end of her sad story, Jack-Jack begins to cry.

"Hey Evila. I don't think Jack-Jack's liking your horrible little fairy tales." Dash argues.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I mention this story is true? Or at least, it will be!" she laughs. She stomps on the ground, causing the whole ground to shake. Sean, Violet and Dash fall to the ground. Elastigirl keeps her balance and rushes toward her enemy. Evila sprays a large blast of water into Elastigirl's face. The impact sends her flying out of the city and into a lake nearby.

"Mom! No!" Dash yells. He was so furious, he sprints toward Evila, but a vine snatches his leg and Dash skids on the pavement. Evila walks to the boy and viciously stomps on his head. Dash squeals in pain. Sean rushes in to save his little brother, but another vine wraps around his throat and around his arms. Evila lifts up her arm and lifts Sean up by the neck, choking him during the process. Violet runs toward Evila and delivers a quick hook to the head, but Evila avoids it easily. She gives a powerful punch to Violet's gut. She clenches her stomach and falls to her knees. Evila grabs her neck and lifts her up. She tightens her grip, suffocating the teenager. While Evila chokes her with one hand, she uses the other to deliver vicious blows to her midsection. While pounding poor Violet in the stomach, she ferociously steps on Dash's head. The ten year old boy whimpers in pain. Tears fall from both of their eyes. Meanwhile, Sean was gasping for air. He tries to pop out his claws from his hand to cut himself free, but a couple more vines wrap around Sean's arms and binds them tight. Jack-Jack couldn't bear watching his siblings get destroyed by Evila. Despite the fact that Jack-Jack was crying, Evila continues to torture the three children. Elastigirl finally arrives at the city all soaked and wet. She was tired and exhausted. Her eyes immediately shot open.

"Sean! Violet! Dash! Jack-Jack!" she screams. She runs as fast as she could to her helpless children.

"M…M…Mom!" Violet moans. Evila lifts her hand and a wall of fire surrounds Elastigirl. The heroine jumps over the flames and sprints toward Evila. She was at least ten feet away from her children, but a vine snatches her legs, causing her to trip. A couple more vines wrap around her body. Elastigirl struggles helplessly as she is dragged toward Evila. She chuckles and wraps another vine around her neck. Elastigirl gasps for air. She could barely watch her four children being tortured by her worst enemy. Elastigirl coughs and gags, causing Evila to laugh.

"Pity." She said. "You're still the Elastigirl I remembered 15 years ago." Finally, Evila snaps her fingers. The vines that wrapped around Sean loosen and throw him on the street. Evila kicks Dash straight in the chest one more time and the boy lands near his brother. Last, she gives Violet one more punch to her bruised gut and she dropped her on top of Dash and Sean.

"Leave…my…(cough)…children…(cough)…alone." Elastigirl gags. She gazes at her children, who are frozen like statues. She reaches her hands and touches each and every one of their cheeks.

"Pathetic." Evila sighs. "You never seem to change. You're always the same super you were always were." She brings Elastigirl closer to her until they were 3 feet away from each other.

"Get this." Evila said. "No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, there is absolutely NO WAY you can defeat me." Finally, she flings Elastigirl high in the sky. The heroine splashes back down into the lake. Evila giggles as she stares at Elastigirl's four children. She raises her hands and a huge fog covers the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elastigirl struggles deeply to swim to the surface. When she got to the surface, she immediately swims to shore. She could barely breathe. Regardless of the pain, she springs to her feet and heads back to the area where her kids and Evila were. She come across the huge fog Evila created a while ago. She enters the fog and searches for her kids.

"Sean! Violet! Dash! Jack-Jack!" she screamed. There was no answer. When the fog lifted, Evila and the kids were gone. Elastgirl's heart shattered to pieces. She falls on her knees.

"KIDS!"


	6. Arial Attack

**Arial Attack**

"KIDS!" Helen screams when she enters her house. She collapses on the couch and covers her tears with a pillow. Her heart is torn to pieces. She falls off the couch lies flat on the floor and continues to sob. Helen gets up to her feet and walks slowly to the window. She places her hand on the chilling cold glass and stares outside. She can see all the little boys and girls playing on the streets. Two boys throwing the football around while a couple of girls sitting on the grass playing with their dolls. Next, she sees a teenage boy and girl kissing each other next to a tree. Finally, Helen noticed a couple of toddlers playing on the grass with their toy trucks. Helen can picture her children playing with each other when they were young. Helen breaks into tears and falls on her knees. For minutes, she weeps on the floor. Helen forms a puddle of her own tears. It isn't long until the telephone rang. Helen stands up and wipes away all of her tears. She walked to the counter and picked it up.

"H…Hello?" she said.

"Dahling!" a voice yells. Helen's eyes shot open.

"E? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yes, yes, yes dahling. Marvelous to see you again, eh?" she said.

"Listen E." Helen said, fighting back her tears. "There's something I need to…"

"Not now dahling. I'm very busy, come to my mansion in half an hour ok? Ok, good-bye." Helen pauses, looks at the clock and then at the window. She sighs and went back to the family room. She falls on the couch and lies there for 20 minutes. Finally, she wipes her tears away and goes into her car. She drives off past the city and into a large laser gate. She stops in front of the gate.

"Do you have an appointment?" a man asks.

"Um…

"Sorry, but all visitors are…" Suddenly a tiny woman appears and bangs the man with a newspaper.

"That's it!" she yells. "Get out of here. You're fired! I don't want to see that ugly face and that ugly suit again." She then turns to Helen. "Come in dahling. Come in!" The gate opens and Helen drives to the mansion. She gets out of her car and walks inside, where she is greeted by her old good friend.

"E, it's great to see you again."

"Thank you dahling." E smiles. "By God, did you lose weight?"

"Did I what?" Helen wonders.

"Oh never mind, so what is this problem you have, huh?

"Well, you see E. I need…"

"Oh don't worry dahling; I know what is on your mind right now. You need a patch job on your suit."

"Uh…thanks E, but I…"

"Or maybe you need a new suit. Of course! A new suit. That must be the problem dahling. You're stressed out because you want a…"

"Thanks E." Helen interrupts. "But I don't need a new suit."

"Oh!" Edna said with her eyes gazing at Helen. "Than what do you need?"

"E…" Helen gulps. "I need help. You see, Evila returned to our city. She unleashed an attack on us. The kids and I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. She's kidnapped thee kids and I…" Helen once again breaks into tears. Edna lets out a long sigh of disappoint. She then gives a vicious slap to Helen's face. Helen immediately stops crying.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" E asks.

"Well, I…I…" Helen stutters

"My God! Don't tell me you've forgetton who you are!" The tiny woman stares at Helen. Her mansion is covered with silence. Suddenly E jumps on a table. "You are Elastigirl. The Flexible Female. The Mother of Good. My God!" she takes her newspaper and pummels Helen's head and face. "Wake up woman! Wake up! You need help huh? Is that a request? Is that a cry for assistance? Is that a sign of weakness? My God!" Once again, she continues to pummel Helen.

"Where is the Elastigirl that I use to know? Where is the courage, the bravery, the strength, the will, the desire, the passion, the heart? Where is it huh? It's in there!" Edna points the newspaper at Helen's heart. "That is the Elastigirl I know. The one who stands strong, the one who helps others when in need, the one who never gives up from a fight. So you're kids are in trouble. What are you going to do? Are you going to sit here and cry another river? Or are you going to do what Elastigirl always do?" Helen gazes at E with her mouth wide open. She nods at E and clenches her fist.

"You're right E. I know what I must do now." Immediately, she storms out of the mansion. She hops into her car and zooms across the street.

"Call me when you get back!" Edna yells before shutting the door behind her.

Helen speeds off out of downtown as fast as she could. She grabs her cell phone. After dialing the numbers, she places the phone on her ear. She hears a couple beeps and then a voice.

"Howdy!" the voice said.

"Snug!" Helen said. "It's me!"

"Well I'll be!" Snug said resourcefully. "If it ain't Helen Parr, the sweetest and cutest pilot in all of California."

"Hey Snug." Helen smiles. "It's great to hear from you again." Her smiles disappear. "Snug. Sorry, for calling you on such short notice, but I need to ask you a favor."

"Ah, Helen. You never change; always calling me on short notice. What is it now? Terrorist attack? Is your husband captured?"

"Worst. Evila kidnapped my children. I need to get them back. What do you have that's fast?"

"Let's see. Hmmmmmmm. Well, there is one jet I have in my hanger. She is the fastest baby I have. She can travel around the world in 2 days without stopping."

"Thanks Snug. I'll be there in a half an hour. Have it ready for me."

"Sure thing Helen."

"Oh, and Snug? Make sure the jet booster's fuel is not empty." Helen puts her cell phone back in her purse and speeds off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Nomanisan Island, Dash slowly wakes up from his consciousness. He opens his eyes and looks around. He finds himself in a dark room. His arms and legs are cuff to large metallic balls. He wiggles and struggles to break free, but to no avail. Dash looks around the room.

"Wh…where am I? Where is everybody…" All of the sudden, bolts of electricity surges through Dash's body. The boy cries in pain. The electricity stops and Dash gasps for air. He looks up and sees Sean and Violet unconscious.

"Sean! Violet!" he screams. There were no answers from either sibling. "Sean, Violet, can you hear me? Wake up! We're back on Nomanisan Island!" Soon, Sean wakes up. He opens his eyes and sees the same dark room Dash has seen before. He opens his mouth, but before he can speak, bolts of electricity flows through his body. Sean screams in pain for a long time. Finally, the bolts disappear. Sean pants as hard as he can. Suddenly, the front door to the Containment room opens. Sean and Dash widen their eyes and gasp. Evila enters the Containment Room.

"Evila!" Dash yells.

"What do you want from us now Evila?" Sean growls.

"Nothing much." Evila grins. "Just wanting to destroy you and your pathetic family. Taking over the world. What more could I ask for?" Evila slowly approaches toward the kids. She stares at Dash and then at Sean. She then slowly approaches toward Violet, who is still unconscious. Evila gives a vicious blow to Violet's gut. Violet immediately wakes up, but coughs ferociously afterwards. As Violet continues to cough, Evila walks to the center of the room.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sean asks.

"Where's Jack-Jack?" Dash wondered. Evila looks back at the children and grins. She snaps her fingers and the door to the room opens. Two guards carry a small, black, metal barred cage. Inside the cage, lies Jack-Jack. The baby grabs the bars and stares at his siblings. Tears fill the baby's eyes and Jack-Jack starts to weep. As the baby wails, the children weeps with him. Soon, the Containment was filled with wailing and moaning.

"SILENCE!" Evila yells. She gives Sean, Violet and Dash a hard shot in the gut. The three kids howl in pain. Evila glares back at Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack ceases his crying and glares at the woman. Suddenly, Jack-Jack bursts into flames and roars at Evila and the guards. A few guards jumped in fear, but Evila grins. She snaps her fingers. Out of nowhere, a giant wall of fire surrounds the cage. Jack-Jack was so frightened, he turns back to normal, falls on his butt and cries. Evila nods her head and the wall of fire takes shape. The flames soon takes form of a salamander. Evila walks toward the fiery monster.

"Kids, meet my fire servant, Ember." Evila introduces.

"Nicccccccccccccce to meet you." Ember hisses. Not one of the kids said a word. "And thisssssssss must be the children of the famousssssssss Elastigirl, right?"

"Ember?" Violet said.

"That'ssssssssss right." She hissed. "Your mom and I had a long history together, speaking of which, where is your mother."

"She's not here." Dash said.

"Not here?" Ember said. "Well, sssssssome mother she isssssss. Same old Elastigirl."

"No!" Sean yells. "She will come for us. She will rescue us. And she will defeat all of you."

"Defeat ussssssssss?" Ember hissed.

"She? Come for you?" Evila asks. All of the sudden, she, along with Ember and the guards start to laugh. The children glare at Evila and Ember. Soon, the laughter comes to a halt. "Oh I know. She'll come for you. I'm counting on it!"

"Your majesty!" one of the guards said. "A jet has been sited. It's heading straight for the island with blazing speed." Evila looks at the children. She grins at them.

"Well, what a surprise!" Evila sighs. Her smile disappears and a huge glare appears on her face. "Shoot her down. Now!"

"Yes your highness!" the guard replies. He fetches his walkie talkie. "Attention all soldiers. Battle stations. Repeat. This is not a drill. Unidentified aircraft approaching the island. Destroy it at all costs. That's an order. Over and out." The guard leaves the Containment Room, leaving Evila, Ember and the kids alone.

"Oh mom." Violet cries. "I'm so sorry." Tears fall off of her face.

"Oh shut up!" Evila said, giving another hard punch to Violet's stomach. She cries in pain and starts to cough. There is noting the kids can do. All they can do is hope and pray for their mother to stay alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen comes out of the bathroom after changing into her super suit. She takes off of her mask and sighs. She looks at her mask. All she can think about is her children. Memories of Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack flow through her mind. She elongates her arms and grabs her purse. She takes out a picture of her and her family. Elastigirl smiles at the picture. She put it back in her purse and sighs.

"Don't worry kids. Mommy's coming to get you." She said. It isn't long until Elastigirl hears beeping noises. She looks at her radar and gasps. When she looks up, she notices 5 missiles heading straight for the plane. She grabs the controls real tight. She watches the missiles come closely toward her. The plane takes a huge nosedive. As the plane descends, the missiles follow. Elastigirl pulls as hard as she can on the control. She looks up and notices she is getting closer to the ocean. She finally manages to regain control. The plane barely hits the ocean. The plane ascends back up. She checks her radar. Her eyes widen with fear. At first, there were five missiles, and now there are 10 missiles swarming all over the plane. Elastigirl looks around the plane. There were missiles everywhere. Suddenly, the missiles draw closer to the plane.

"Oh man!" Elastigirl said. "I'm a sitting duck out here. She looks down and sees a red lever. She looks at the missiles and then at the lever. She sighs.

"Well, here we go." She pulls the red lever. Suddenly, the jet booster ignites and the plane zooms out of the area. Elastigirl looks at her radar. She smiles when all 10 missiles collide against one another. The missiles explode behind the plane. Elastigirl chuckles and zooms toward the island. She finally sees Nomanisan Island. She sighs, but then suddenly, she sees 3 more missiles on the radar. Elastigirl does a barrel roll on the plane and is able to avoid the oncoming missiles. Two of the missiles collide and explode. One missile makes a u-turn and head straight for the plane. Helen turns the plane around. She heads straight for the island, with the missile on her tail. Elastigirl steers the plane toward a harbor, where a bunch of soldiers and guards waited for her with their guns, sticks and knives. Elastigirl checks back on the radar and notices the missiles is right behind her. As the plane approaches the harbor, the soldier load their guns and aim at the plane. Elastigirl closes her eyes and pray. When she opens her eyes, she pulls the control back, making the plane do a summersault. The missiles misses the plane and heads straight for the harbor. All of the guards duck and cover, but the missile nails the ground hard and explodes. Hundreds of bodies fly all over the harbor. Elastigirl smiles as she looks at the destroyed harbor. Boats and cargo are all covered in flames. But then, Elastigirl sees a fiery lizard in the harbor. She could not believe her eyes.

"Ember! Oh my God!" she shrieked. Ember looks up at the plane. She clenches her fist and flames cover her body. She grins at the plane.

"Oh no!" Elastigirl thought.

"SSSSSSSSSSSay good-bye, Elastigirl!" Ember hisses. She shoots two fire beam outs of her hands. The flames take the form of 2 salamanders. The flames head straight for the plane.

"Oh no!" Elastigirl thought. She looks down and the plane is hovering 5,000 feet above the ocean. Elastigirl outs her mask in her purse. She looks at the picture of her family one last time. She sobs as she places the photo of her family back in her purse. She wraps herself into a ball and closes her eyes. The flames hit the plane and the jet explodes in the air. Smoke, debris and parts of the jet scatter all over the place. Elastigirl dives out of the smoke and head straight for the ocean. She is unconscious.

"MOM!" A voice heard. Finally, Elastigirl wakes up. She holds on to her purse tightly and turns herself into a parachute. Slowly, she plunges into the ocean.

* * *

Back in the Containment Room, the kids look at each other, and then at Jack-Jack, who is still crying. The door to the Containment Room opens and Ember walks toward Evila. Ember grins at the children. Sean lets out a huge gasps. Dash shakes his head without saying a word. Violet and Jack-Jack continues to cry.

"No." Sean sighs.

"Mom!" Dash gasps.

"Mama!" Violet and Jack-Jack cries.

"Your majesty." Evila said. "I have done what you asked me to do. The plane is destroyed, and Elastigirl is finally gone."


	7. Cascade

**Cascade**

Elastigirl finally emerges out of the deep blue ocean. She takes a huge breath and coughs water out of her mouth. She wipes the water off of face and looks out across the ocean and then at the sky. The skies are painted with orange and pink above. Suddenly, her eyes widen with fear. A giant, black object falls from the sky and head straight for Elastgirl. She gasps, takes a deep breath and dive underwater. The busted body of the plane splashes into the ocean, missing Elastigirl's legs by an inch. The impact sends the heroine tumbling in the water. She looks back down and watches as the plane sinks deeper and deeper into the darkness below. Elastigirl swims up to the surface and takes a huge breath. She wipes her eyes and gazes in front of her. She finds her purse that she saved from the plane explosion. She sees a small black dot in the middle of the ocean. Elastigirl sighs with relief.

"There it is!" she said. "Hang on kids. Mama's coming to get you." Elastigirl grabs her purse and swims toward the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Containment Room, Evila roars with laughter while the kids mourn and cry. Dash glares at Evila. He grits his teeth and lets out a fierce growl. Jack-Jack and Violet stops their crying. They, along with Sean, stares at Dash, who struggles to break free.

"You horrible beast!" Dash yells. "Oh, when I get out of this thing, I'm gonna make your life so miserable, you'll…" Evila glares at the young boy and shoots bolts of electricity at him. Dash screams in pain as his siblings hopelessly watch. Finally, Evila ceases fire and gazes at Dash. Tears fall from his face. Evila holds Dash by the chin.

"Listen to me you pathetic fool." She hisses. "If there's anyone that's gonna make your life miserable, it's gonna be me. Got that?" Evila gives Dash a quick slap on the cheek. Dash continues to cry as Evila walks back to the center.

"So, what am I going to do with you kids?" she thought. "I can let you live and you can become my slaves forever. On the other hand, I can brutally and endlessly torture you. Oh I love to see people like you suffer. But nothing makes me happier than…" she gazes at each of the kids. She grins and said, "…killing you, like I did to your mom."

"No!" Violet gasps.

"What?" Sean screams.

"Oh my God!" Dash yells. Jack-Jack, once again, bursts into tears.

"You heard me loud and clear." Evila chuckles. She walks over to Violet. She holds Violet's chin with one hand and creates a huge fireball with another. "And I'll start off with you." Violet's skin is pale as a ghost. Her heart beats fast and hard. Her eyes begin to water. Sean and Dash gasps, but Evila shoots another lightning bolt at both boys. Evila grins at poor, defenseless Violet.

"No!" Violet begs. "Please don't kill me. Please! No! Please!"

"Sorry sweetheart." Evila says. "Say good-bye to your brothers." The fireball in Evila's hand grows bigger and bigger till it's the size of Violet's head. Violet shrieks and closes her eyes. Evila laughs and prepares for the kill. Suddenly, the door swings open and a guard rushes inside. Evila's fireball disappears and she turns to the soldier.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness. But we just got a report that Elastigirl is still alive." He informs.

"WHAT?" Evila growled.

"Mom?" Dash gasps.

"She's alive?" Sean sighs.

"SILENCE!" Evila yells as she shocks all three kids with electric bolts. She turns back toward the guard. "Where is she?"

"She's swimming towards the island, your highness." The man said.

"Thank you very much." Evila smiled. She points her hands toward the soldier and shoots a beam of ice toward him. The man screams as Evila turns him into ice. Evila kicks the frozen statue and it shatters into pieces. She glares back at the kids and then smirks.

"You mother just doesn't give up, does she?" she asks. "No matter, I always have a backup. Cascade! I command you to come forth." Evila commands. The children look around the room. The kids look down and see a giant blue puddle. The puddle rises and takes form into a mermaid. She bows at her master.

"At your service, my master." She said in a soft, elegant and sweet voice.

"Kids, meet the water goddess, Cascade." Evila introduces. Cascade turns to the kids and smiles.

"Hello dear children." She said beautifully.

"Hello…Cascade." Sean said.

"You're not as evil as Ember, are you?" Violet wonders.

"Oh no sweetie." Cascade said. "I'm not as evil as Ember…" her smile disappears and a terrifying glare appears on her face. She sprays Violet with a powerful torrent of water. Violet struggles to catch her breath Cascade sprays water into her face. Cascade ceases her spraying and she watches Violet coughs and gags. An evil grin plants on her face.

"I'm twice as evil as Ember is!" Cascade growls. "How do you like that?"

"Okay Cascade, that's enough." Evila said. "I have a mission for you." Cascade's anger completely vanishes. She turns back to Evila and gives her a cute smile.

"A mission? Oh goodie!" She smiles as she jumps for joy. "What do you want me to do?"

"I know you know the ocean a lot more than I do. Somewhere, near this island, Elastigirl is swimming towards this island. She's coming to rescue her children. Find her and finish her."

"Finish her? I'm not going to finish her." Cascade said. Her cuteness disappears and a fiendish grin appears on her face. "I'm gonna dunk her, choke her, take her to the bottom of the ocean, beat her, torture her and eventually, DROWN HER!"

"Excellent, now get going!" Evila commands. Cascade transforms into a puddle and dives into a drain in the ground.

* * *

Back in the ocean, Elastigirl continues to swim towards the island. After 10 minutes of swimming, she stops and rests. She is very exhausted. She looks toward the island.

"I'm so close, yet so far away." Elastigirl sighs. She regains her strength and continues to swim. The water is so cold, Elastigirl's hands slowly becomes numb. Every time she stops to rest, she shivers inside the icy cold ocean. Elastigirl swims on toward the island. Suddenly, the waves become bigger and fiercer. The waves send Elastigirl tumbling underwater. She swims to the surface and suddenly, the waves disappear. Elastigirl looks around the ocean. There is not a wave in sight. She looks down and notices bubbles popping out of the water. Elastigirl gasps when she hears breathing.

"Who's there?" she screams. She still hears breathing in the ocean. She looks around, but no one is there. Next, she hears a soft, sincere giggle. Elastigirl shakes her head. "Oh no!" She thought. The waves grow bigger. One wave knocks Elastigirl and she flips underwater. She swims back to the surface and sees a mermaid playing with a harp. She hums a soft tune and whistles like a bird. Elastigirl watches her as the mermaid continues to play. She finishes the tune and sighs. She smiles at Elastigirl.

"Hello, dear Elastigirl." The mermaid giggles.

"I know you. You're one of Evila's servants. You're Cascade, are you?" Elastigirl says.

"Oh Elastigirl, you remember me!" Cascade cheers. "It's been a while since the last time we fought with each other." Suddenly, Cascade turns her beautiful smile, into a terrifying glare. Her cuteness disappears and her dark side once again reappears.

"Speaking of which, it's time for you to die!" Cascade growls with a deep voice. She raises her hands. Water shaped of a hand springs out of the ocean and pounces toward the heroine. Elastigirl dives underwater and avoids the blow. She swims back to the surface. After wiping the hair off her face, Elastigirl elongates her arm and throws a fist at Cascade. Elastigirl hits the mermaid, but the blow cause Cascade to giggle. Elastigirl continues to throw punches at the mermaid and Cascade continues to laugh. Elastigirl ceases her attacks.

"How can I beat her if my punches can't hurt her?" she thought. "I'm hitting water or something."

"That tickles Elastigirl." Cascade giggles. Cascade raises her hands again. A water arm appears out of the ocean.

"Now it's my turn." She growls.

Elastigirl dives back in the ocean, but the hand grabs her leg. Slowly, Elastigirl is lifted out of the water. She dangles helplessly above the water. Cascade waves her hand around and around. The water hand twirls Elastigirl around as if she is a lasso. Finally, the hand releases her and she falls in the water. The hand becomes a fist and nails Elastigirl hard in the stomach. The blow sends her deeper into the ocean. She tries to swim back to the surface. Her air is low and her stomach hurts. She is about a couple feet below the surface, but something grabs her neck and pulls her out of the ocean. The hand clenches tightly on Elastigirl's neck, choking the life out of her. Cascade raises her hands and the water below her lifts her up toward Elastigirl. Cascade gives a hard punch to Elastigirl's stomach. She groans in pain as Cascade relentlessly pummels Elastigirl's midsection. Elastigirl struggles to endure the beating and fight for air. Finally, Cascade finishes her off with one powerful punch to the rib. Elastgirl clenches her stomach and coughs ferociously. Next, Cascade tries to drown Elastigirl underwater. While Elastigirl struggles to breathe and fight to the surface, Cascade continues to throw hard punches to the heroine. Elastigirl slowly runs out of air and energy.

"It's…hopeless." Elastigirl thought. "It's over. I've failed. I'm sorry, my children." Elastigirl slowly closes her eyes. A powerful shot to the gut knocks her unconscious. Cascade chuckles as Elastigirl slowly drowns.

"Cascade, that's enough!" yells a voice inside Cascade's head. Cascade ceases the punching on Elastigirl.

"Your highness, what's troubling you?" Cascade asks.

"There's a change of plan." Evila orders. "Don't kill her yet. Bring her to me…alive. Before taking over the world, I want to defeat my greatest enemy along with the rest of the family."

"Yes your majesty." Cascade agrees.

"While I'm preparing, why don't you have some fun with her? Remember, if there's anyone that wants to kill Elastigirl, it's gonna be me. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, your highness." Cascade smiled. She lifts Elastigirl out of the water. The female super is soaking wet and unconscious. Cascade delivers a vicious blow to Elastigirl's chest. Elastigirl wakes up from her consciousness, but the blow makes her stomach pains worst.

"Guess what sweetie?" Cascade says in a soft voice. "Evila ordered me take you to the island so she can destroy you and your children." Cascade's softness disappears and her dark side enters.

"In the meantime, let's play a game called, "Survive in the Tide." Cascade throws Elastigirl back on the ocean and she skips on the water, like a rock. She splashes back in the water and sinks into the ocean. She doesn't realize that she is only 20 feet away from the island.

* * *

Back in the Containment Room, Evila walks in front of the kids and gives them a huge smirk.

"Your mother and I have fought with each other for many years." She said. "And it all ends here."

"What are you gonna do to her?" Violet asks with tears in her eyes.

"The same thing me, my husband and, oh yes, your boyfriend did to you not too long ago." Evila smiled. Violet's skin turns pale and she continues to sob.

"Oh stop complaining." Evila ordered. "After she dies, you'll be next. Then, it'll be your brothers' turn to die." Evila snaps her fingers and 10 guards enter the room. "Keep your eye out for these kids, and make sure they don't escape." Evila ordered. When the guards bow to her, Evila leaves the Containment Room, roaring with laughter. Sean, Violet and Dash look at each other and then at Jack-Jack, who is fallen asleep.

"What are we going to do now?" Dash asks.

"What can we do?" Sean said.

"Well, I'm not letting some witch take my mother away." Violet said. She forms a force field around herself. She floats around the Containment Room. Her force field disappears and she falls to the ground. Suddenly, the 10 soldier surround her. One grabs her long, dark hair. Violet squeals like a pig, while Sean and Dash watch helplessly. Another guard takes his club and clonks Violet's head. She crashes into the ground face first. A guard drills his boot into Violet's chest. The teenager flips on her back, but then, all of the soldiers pummel Violet's face and midsection. Violet struggles to endure the painful beating. She tries to project a force field, but each devastating blow keeps her from doing so. Jack-Jack wakes up from his nap and watches with tears in his eyes as his sister gets beaten. Finally, one vicious hit to Violet's midsection knocks her out. The guards help her to her feet. One guard takes out a knife from his pocket and holds it at Violet's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sean screams. With all of his energy, he shoots a large, red laser beam from his eyes. He nails the guard with the knife and he is sent hurling into the wall. Next, Sean gazes at the controls nearby and he releases another beam. The controllers explode, setting him and Dash free. Sean pops out his claws and the two of them runs toward the guards.

Dash runs to one of the guards and knees him in the chest. He gives a sharp uppercut to his chin, knocking him out. Dash then runs toward to other soldiers. He jumps as high as he could and gives a vicious clothesline, knocking them both unconscious. Next, Dash runs up to another guard with lightning speed. He stomps the guard's foot and knocks him down with a hard punch.

Sean stares at one guard. He unleashes another laser beam from his eyes. The beam nails him in the chest and he flies into another guard. Another guard swings a club at Sean, but the teenage boy catches the weapon with his claws. He breaks the club and drives an elbow to the gut. Finally, delivers a kick to a soldier, but he catches his foot. Sean smiles, jumps with his other foot and with the same foot, kicked the guard in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Freeze!" one of the guards yell. Sean and Dash turn around and sees the guard holding Jack-Jack around his arm. The infant continues to weep. Sean and Dash clench their fist and growls at the guard. "Not another step, or it's bye-bye baby." The guard roars with laughter. Suddenly, his laughter comes to a halt. The guard falls flat on his face. Jack-Jack stops crying and looks up. Violet reappears and stares at the unconscious guard. She smiles at her brothers. They smile back at her. Soon, the four siblings wrap their arms around each other and give each other a great big hug.

"Are you alright?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Violet replies.

"Same here." Dash responds.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack whines.

"Oh my God!" said Violet. "Come on boys, we better hurry. Mom's in big trouble."

Violet carries Jack-Jack around her arms and the three of them makes their way toward the door to the Containment Room. Sean uses his laser vision to knock down the door. Finally, the Parr children are out of the Containment Room. Unfortunately, they looked behind them and an army of soldiers appear in front of them. The four children glare at the soldiers. Finally, the guards and the children run towards each other and their battle begins.

* * *

Back on the ocean, Cascade delivers a hard punch to Elastigirl. She bounces on the water and slams into a cliff. Cascade rushes toward Elastigirl and jabs her stomach. After the heroine groaned in pain, she falls on her belly into the ocean. A jolt of pain rushes through her body. Cascade grabs Elastigirl out of the water and holds her up. The super coughs out water ferociously. Cascade giggles and throws her back down in the water. Elastigirl lands hard on her back and the pain surges through her spine. Finally, Cascade looks up at the sky. The sun disappears and the moonlight winks at her.

"That's enough Cascade." A voice orders. "You've done well. Return now."

"Yes Evila." Cascade sighs. She looks down at the beaten Elastigirl.

"Looks like our time is up Elastigirl." She softly giggles. Cascade's cuteness disappears and scowls at her enemy. "And your time will be up soon enough." Cascade raises her hands creates a huge tidal wave. The wave catches Elastigirl and she tumbles underwater. She washes up on the beach. Cascade giggles and waves good-bye to Elastigirl. She slowly sinks and disappears under. Elastigirl slowly crawls on the beach. She coughs water out of her mouth. She holds her injured stomach. She pants on the sandy beach. Elastigirl collapses on the shore and loses conscious. Just when the waves are about to drag Elastigirl back in the ocean, someone grabs her arms. Another person holds her other arm and they pull her out of the ocean and into the depths of the island.


	8. Consolidation in the Cave

**Consolidation in the Cave**

Sean and Dash drag Helen out of the ocean. Violet and Jack-Jack watch as Sean and Dash set their mother on the sandy beach. Sean then kneels next to Helen and places his ear near her mouth. He can feel small breaths coming out of Helen's mouth. Dash touches Helen's heart. Her heart is barely pounding. They look at each other and sigh.

"Is she going to be alright?" worries Violet. Dash nods his head.

"She's alive." He said. "But if we don't do something, she'll die in minutes."

"Momma!" Jack-Jack cries.

"We better take her to safety." Sean suggests. The others agree. Sean carries Helen on his back. The children find a cave nearby. They enter the cave and Sean lays Helen on the ground. The four children examine their mother.

"What are we going to do?" Violet asks. Jack-Jack crawls to his mom and rests his head on her chest.

"Vi, you stay here and guard mom and Jack-Jack. Dash, you go to the forest, collect as much firewood as you can and bring them back here."

"What about you?" Dash wonders.

"I'm going to find something to eat and drink. I'll be back soon." Sean runs out of the cave and disappears into the forest. Dash stares at his mother. He nods at Violet and rushes out of the cave. Violet sits down next to Jack-Jack and Helen. She takes off her headband and her long hair covers her face. She curls up into a ball and waits for her brothers to return. Jack-Jack crawls around Helen and gazes at her pale face. Tears fall from the baby's eyes. Violet wraps her arm around the toddler and the two of them smile at each other.

"Don't cry Jack-Jack." Violet said softly. "She'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm here for you Jack-Jack. I'm here." Violet wipes all of the tears off of the baby's face. Jack-Jack giggles. He then crawls on his sister's lap and gives her a small hug.

"Mom!" Jack-Jack said. Violet giggles and embraces Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack remains in Violet's arms until five minutes later, when Dash return with firewood in his arms. Jack-Jack claps his hand joyfully as Dash rushes into the cave and lays the wood next to his unconscious mother.

"Alright guys." Dash grins. "I've got the wood. Now all we need is the food."

"True." Violet agrees. "But how do we start the fire?" Suddenly, Jack-Jack crawls towards the pile of wood and sits on them. Jack-Jack giggles and bounces on the wood. The next thing Violet and Dash knows is Jack-Jack bursts into flames. The firewood ignites and a huge fire appears before the children's eyes. Violet's mouth drops and Dash dishes out a smile. Jack-Jack reverts back to his original state and crawls into Violet's arms. The two of them kisses each other on the cheek.

"Wow Jack-Jack! You're on fire!" Violet admires. Jack-Jack claps his hands and laughs.

"Bah, lame!" Dash complains. Dash sits next to his mother and watches as Violet project force fields around the fire. Finally, Sean returns with a basket made of leaves and sticks. Inside the basket lie bunches of fish.

"Food's here guys!" Sean yells. Dash and Violet spring to their feet. Sean takes two fish and pierces them with his claws. He hangs the fish over the fire.

"When will it be ready? I'm starving." Dash said.

"Oh bite your tongue." Violet argues.

"Will you two shut up? I can't concentrate when you lovebirds keep talking." Sean complains. The three of them stare at Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack opens and points at his mouth.

"Oh Sean, what did you bring for Jack-Jack?" Violet asks.

"There are some bananas in the basket for him." Sean answers. Dash runs to the basket and pulls out a gold banana. He tosses the fruit to Violet. She catches the banana, peels off the skin and gives it to Jack-Jack.

"Here you go Jack-Jack." Violet smiled. Jack-Jack takes the banana and starts eating it. At last, Sean removes the cooked fish out of his claws. He gives one fish to Dash and the other to Vi.

"You guys stay here while I fetch some water." Sean orders. He runs out of the cave and into the forest. Dash and Violet continues to eat their fish while Jack-Jack works on his banana. Sean returns with four buckets of water. The children finish their meal and drink their water. Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack huddle by the fire. Once in a while, they gaze at Helen, wondering if she'll wake up.

"How is she?" Dash asks.

"She'll be okay." Violet responds. "You boys know how strong our mom is. She'll go though everything to save us."

"Yeah, you're right." Sean agrees. "She struggled a lot today. If it wasn't for her determination and love for us, she wouldn't be here."

"So, what are we going to do?" Dash asks.

"We wait and hope that she wakes up." Violet replies. Jack-Jack crawls toward Helen. He leans and gives Helen a small kiss on the forehead.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack cries. Before long, Helen's eyes slowly open. She immediately sees Jack-Jack's little smile on his face. "MAMA!" Jack-Jack yells. Sean, Violet and Dash turn toward the baby. Helen sits up and gazes at her children's eyes. Each eye is filled with tears.

"Mom!" the kids shout. They jump into Helen's arms.

"Dash! Jack-Jack! Sean! Violet!" Helen said with relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Sean cries.

"We thought we would never see you again." Violet sobs. Helen smiles as the words from her children touch her heart.

"I missed you too." Helen said softly. "When Evila took you kids away from me, I thought I'd never see you guys again." Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack smile at Helen. Once again, the small family exchanges a warm, soft and tender hug. Helen wipes the tears off of her eyes.

"Thank you my children." Helen said.

"For what?" Dash wonders.

"Thank you for being there not just for me, but for each other." Helen said. "I'm so proud of each…" She touches Jack-Jack's cheek. Then she pats Sean's head and then Helen brushes through Dash's hair. Finally, she holds Violet's chin and pushes her long black hair behind her ears. Violet's face is exposed and she giggles. "…and every one of you."

"Group hug!" Dash screams. The Parr family embraces each other tightly. Finally, after a long moment of emotions, the family releases each other.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sean asks.

"Well, we can't go home because we have no way of transportation with us." Violet said.

"True, but I don't want to fight Evila and her new friends." Sean said.

"So, you've met Evila's trusty companions." Helen said surprisingly.

"You know them mom?" Dash questioned. Helen sighs and nods. She stares at her children.

"Evila and I go a while back. When Evila first turned evil, one of her goals is to destroy me and take over the world. As years past, Evila assembles her own army to help her do her biding. Soon, Evila has recruited 10 super villains. Each one of them has powers similar to Evila's. They can create and manipulate a certain type of element."

"Wow, how many are them are there." Violet asks.

"Well, in the beginning, there were 10 villains that I had to face. As time passes, my powers grow stronger. One by one, I defeat Evila's companions. Now, there are only four left, including Evila."

"Amazing!" Dash said.

"Who were Evila's 10 soldiers?" Sean asks.

"One super has the ability to create and control fire. She looks like a salamander. She is one of the most dangerous super villains I've faced. She never finishes a fight without leaving a burn on your skin." Helen describes.

"Ember." The children said simultaneously.

"So you kids met Ember." Helen said. The children nod. "Have you met Cascade? She has the power of water. She looks and acts like a mermaid, but on the inside, she's an evil and vicious sea witch."

"We've seen her before." Dash said.

"Cascade scares the life out of me." Violet said. Jack-Jack agrees as well.

"What else is there?" Sean asks.

"Let's see if I can remember." Helen thinks. "There is another villain like Cascade and Ember. His name is Surge. He has the ability to conduct electricity. He's not as strong as Ember or Cascade, but he does make a shocking appearance."

"Nice way of putting it mom." Dash jokes. Helen laughs as she continues down the list.

"There's another one name Flora, an innocent blossom with a venomous heart. She can manipulate plants. She's like a daffodil in a garden: sweet and beautiful, yet poisonous."

"Just like Violet." Dash giggles. Violet scowls at Dash. Her fingers brush through her hair.

"Another villain that I've fought before is Avalanche." Helen explains. "He is like our good friend Frozone, but he wasn't good at all. His heart is as cold as ice. That's his power; to freeze things at will."

"Cool!" Jack-Jack laughs. The family giggles as well.

"The next villain I can remember is Sheen. He can generate light energy blasts, force fields and other things to do with light. He gives me a lot of trouble because he can use his powers to blind his opponents."

"So, if he can control light, who does the darkness?" Sean asks.

"Shade," Helen answers. "She can create dark auroras, energy beams and force fields. She is not only evil, but mysterious as well. Her heart is as dark as her powers."

"Whoa!" Violet said.

"What else mom?" Dash wonders.

"Let's see." Helen said. "Ember, Cascade, Flora, Sha…ah yes. This villain has the power to control the speed and the power of wind. She can also create hurricanes. Her name is Gale. She blows her opponents away with one breath."

"Once again, very funny mom." Sean chuckles.

"Then there's Alkali." Helen said. "He can create, control, bend, break and destroy metals with one hand. I remember that he loves to build robots and other mechanical weapons to use to conquer the world. He can also break apart tanks, jets, guns and other weapons we throw at him."

"Some tough team Evila has." Sean said.

"Well, that's nine you've named." Violet mentions. "Who's the last super?"

"The final super villain is a rock monster name…" Suddenly, the whole cave starts to tremble. Rocks and tiny pebbles rattle and bounce all over the place.

"What was that?" Sean asks.

"It's probably an earthquake." Violet suggests. Helen stands up and her face turns white. Her heart beats rapidly and sweat falls all over her face.

"Kids, this is not just an earthquake. This is far worst than an earthquake." She said.

"What can be worst than an earthquake?" Dash wonders. Helen stands up and clenches her fist. She looks around the cave.

"He's back." She said.

"Who is back?" the kids wondered.

"Who?" Jack-Jack asks. Helen sighs and then glares.

"Granite."


	9. Granite

**Granite**

The Parr family froze as the earthquake becomes more intense. Jack-Jack bounces up and down like a ball. He starts to cry as rocks slowly fall. Elastigirl elongates her arms and retrieves Jack-Jack before rocks fall on the spot where the baby was. Sean uses his optical beams to shoot the incoming rocks. When he finishes, he rushes toward his mom. Dash uses his super speed to avoid as much rocks as possible. Suddenly, a small rock nails him on the head and Dash falls to the ground.

"Dash!" Elastigirl screams. She watches as a pile of rocks descend to the ground and closes in on Dash. Suddenly, Violet dives toward her brother and projects a force field around herself and her brother. The rocks bounce off of the force field and falls on the ground. She disperses the force field and carries her brother on her arms. With great dexterity, she skips through the falling rocks and dives toward her family. She lands gracefully near her family. Violet sets Dash down gently and creates a force field around her family. The Parr family watches as the rocks crash against the force field. Violet slowly falls on her knees, but continues to hold the force field up.

"Hang on Vi." Elastigirl says. "We're gonna get out of here."

"Um…mom?" Sean said with concern. Elastigirl looks behind her and notices boulders piling on top of each other until the entrance is sealed. Finally, the falling rocks come to a halt. Violet disbands her force field and faints on the ground, next to her brother.

"Great." Sean complains. "Now we're stuck here."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Elastigirl said. Her eyes widen when a pile of rocks levitate above the ground. The rocks slowly take form. As the rocks take shape, Dash and Violet wake up from their consciousness. The family watches as the rocks form into a shape of a gorilla with spikes on his back. The rock monster opens his eyes and snarls at the terror-stricken children. He delivers an evil grin to the family.

"Oh good." The monster growls. "Just what I was looking for: more bodies for me to crush."

"Granite!" Elastigirl calls out. The creature leers at the heroine.

"Granite?" puzzled the children.

"Hello Elastigirl." Granite addresses. "Babysitting again? No matter. I'll destroy you first while these pathetic creatures watch." Granite lifts up his hands and three rocks levitate above the ground. He sends the rocks toward the family. Dash dodges one of the rocks with ease and his speed. Violet projects a force field around herself, causing the rock to ricochet off of the force field. Sean pops out his claws and slashes through the incoming rock. Elastigirl picks up Jack-Jack and holds him tight. Sean, Violet and Dash stand in front of their mom and scowl at Granite. Granite, on the other, looks amused at the children.

"Elastigirl, you didn't tell me your children have super powers. I hope they are quicker, stronger, and better supers than you would ever be." Sean, Violet and Dash heard enough. They rush toward Granite. Sean uses his claws to slash the rocks on Granite's body. Unfazed, Granite glares at the teenage boy. He knocks him over to the side of the cave. In an instant, Granite rebuilds himself. The rocks Sean slashed off were replaced by new rocks. He stomps towards Sean. When Sean wakes up, he sees Granite carrying a huge boulder. With all of his strength, he launches the boulder towards Sean. Violet steps in front of her brother and projects a force field. The boulder collides against the force field and shatters into pieces. Violet falls on one of her knees, but manages to keep the force field up. Granite gazes at the two teenagers and grins. He stomps on the ground, causing the whole cave to shake. Violet falls to the ground and her force field disappears. Granite then grabs Violet by the collar of her suit and holds her up high. Violet's body trembles with fear. Granite laughs as he pulls his arm back, preparing to punch her. Suddenly, Sean blasts Granite in the chest with his laser vision. Granite releases Violet and falls on the ground. The rocks on his body fly all over the place. Sean, Violet and Dash looks at each other and smile.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Sean said.

"I agree." Dash said. "What a moron he is."

"Um…boys? Look!" Violet points at the spot where Granite landed. The rocks in that area levitate above the ground and quickly reform the body of Granite. Granite scowls at the children and unleashes a devastating roar. He raises his fists and hits the ground. The earthquake brings the children to their knees. Granite stomps over to Sean, grabs him by the collar and slings him into Violet. The two teenagers tumble and slam into a pile of rocks. Granite walks toward the two unconscious teenagers and raises his fist. Suddenly, Dash springs to his feet and throws rocks at Granite. The rocks nail Granite on the back and break apart. Granite lowers his arms and glares back at Dash. A terrified Dash continues to fling rocks and stones at the giant. Granite grins as the stones hit his body. Granite holds his arm up and the rocks Dash has thrown stop in midair. Granite points at Dash and smiles. The rocks in midair change direction and zooms straight towards the child. Dash quickly dodges the incoming stones. Suddenly, a couple of rocks smack Dash on the face and in the chest. The 10 year old boy falls on to the ground feeling his face and rubbing his stomach. Granite places his foot on Dash's head and Dash starts to squeal.

"Oh yeah, that's what I love to hear." Granite chuckles as he continues to trample on Dash's head. Tears appear on Dash's eyes.

"Mom!" he cries. Then out of nowhere, Elastigirl elongates her leg and kicks Granite right in the chin. She springs in front of Granite and gives him a couple of quick punches. Next, she's throws a kick to Granite's chest. He falls backwards and lands on his bottom. Elastigirl jumps and delivers a roundhouse kick to Granite's head. Granite falls and vanishes into the ground. Elastigirl turns and rushes to her son, Dash. Dash is still holding his head and crying. Elastigirl wipes off Dash's tears off of his face.

"Are you okay honey?" she asks. Dash lets out a small smile and nods. Elastigirl smiles back. She sets Dash down on the ground and stands up. She pulls on her gloves and adjusts her masks. She gets into her fighting stance and waits for Granite to reappear. She looks around for the rock monster. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Granite reappears and bulldozes a flat-footed Elastigirl into a wall. Granite follows with rapid, hard punches to her face and midsection. Elastigirl groans in pain as Granite's punches increase speed and power. Finally, Granite gives one blow to Elastigirl's gut. She falls on her knees, clenching her stomach. Granite grins as he grabs her hair and pulls her off the ground. He throws her into a pile of rocks. She rolls on the ground crying in agony. Granite then lifts up a rock and begins to laugh.

"Leave her alone!" Violet shouts. She stands in front of her mother and projects a force field. Granite smashes the rock on Violet's force field. The rock breaks apart, but Violet's force field vanishes. She falls on her knees. Granite smiles as he lifts up another rock over Violet's head. Violet tries to form a force field, but she is too weak to lift her arms up. Granite is about to smash the rock on Violet's head, when suddenly, a red laser beam shatters the rock. Granite looks behind him and sees Sean with his claws out and a huge glare on his face. Sean runs toward Granite at full speed. He slashes his claws all over Granite's rock body. The rocks fall off of Granite. Sean finishes by blasting Granite into a pile of rock. Granite falls on the ground and breaks into a thousand of little rocks. Sean then turns back to Elastigirl and Violet. He kneels by them and smiles.

"You okay sis?" he asks. He helps Violet to her feet and the two of them smile at each other. After a moment of embracing, the two teenagers glance at their mother, and then at Dash. Sean rushes toward Dash and carries him over to Violet and Elastigirl. Violet then looks at Sean.

"What about Jack-Jack?" she wonders. The two of them looks around the cave. They finally see Jack-Jack sitting near the fire. Sean gets up and slowly walks toward Jack-Jack. However, Jack-Jack bursts into tears. The closer Sean gets to Jack-Jack, the louder Jack-Jack cries. Suddenly, there is another earthquake. Rocks, pebbles, Elastigirl, Dash and Jack-Jack bounce up and down. Violet and Sean fall on their knees. Suddenly, rocks levitate and hover toward the baby. Jack-Jack cries loudly as the rocks shape into a cage, trapping the baby inside. Sean runs toward his baby brother, but another earthquake knocks him off balance. When Sean gets to his feet, he sees more rocks levitating in front of him. To his surprise, the rocks reform the creature, Granite. Granite grits his teeth and scowls at the teenage boy. He clenches his rock fists and delivers a sharp punch to Sean's gut. Sean falls on his knees, but manages to block the next the next punch from Granite. He springs back to his feet and shoots a huge laser beam at Granite. Granite raises his arms and a huge boulder appears before him. He grabs the boulder and holds it in front of him, blocking the laser beam. Sean gasps as Granite breaks the boulder into six parts. Granite launches the rocks into Sean. Two rocks nail Sean's arms while then next two crashes against Sean's legs. Sean falls to his knees, but another rock nails him in the gut. Sean clenches his stomach as the final rock slams into his face. The teenage boy falls to the ground. Granite stomps toward the boy and kicks his stomach. Sean rolls on the ground with his hands on his chest. Granite the grabs his head and slams it against the cave. He squeezes Sean's head as hard as he could. Sean yelps out in pain. Finally, Granite throws Sean and he collides against Violet. The two of them tumble into Dash and Elastigirl. Violet opens her eyes and gets on her knees. She crawls over to Sean.

"Sean! Are you alright?" she wonders. Sean barely opens his eyes. He looks at Violet.

"Vi." He says softly. "Please, protect yourself. Get out of here while you still…" Sean slowly closes his eyes and passes out.

Violet examines him and the rest of her family. She bursts into tears. Granite grins as he lifts up his hand, causing several rocks to ascend. They rocks combine and takes form of a fist. He launches the rock fist straight at Violet. Violet opens her eyes, dries her tears and clenches her fist. She stands up and projects a force field, blocking the attack. Granite stomps toward the force field and pounds it with his fists. Violet continues to hold the force field up. As Granite pounds the force field, Violet loses energy. Violet is now sent to her knees, yet she continues to hold the force field. She looks up and sees Granite lifting up a huge rock. He hurls the rock into the force field. The impact forces Violet to drop the field. She falls on her hands and knees. Sweat falls from her face. Granite chuckles as he grabs Violet's long black hair. With all of his might, he flings her into her brothers and her mother. Granite then grabs Violet's head and slams it into the side of the cave. Granite continues to drive Violet's skull into the rocks. He then throws her, stomach first, into a pile of rocks. Violet rolls in pain and clenches her stomach. Granite raises one of his arms and then clenches his fist tight. A rock fist appears from the side of the cave. It grabs Violet's head and pulls her up. Granite grins and gazes at the heroine. He snarls and chuckles. He pulls his arm back and delivers a powerful punch to her stomach. Violet moans as Granite drills another solid punch to her chest. Every punch Granite delivers to Violet's midsection increases power. Finally, Granite's punches become punches Mr. Incredible would deliver. Violet cries and coughs as Granite continues the assault. Granite gives the wounded one final, but violent punch to her belly. The impact sends Violet crashing into the side of the cave. She coughs, curls into a ball and clings on to her stomach. Granite walks over to her and stomps on her gut. Violet tumbles on the ground. Granite lifts a huge rock and lifts it over Violet.

"Some super you are." Granite grins. Meanwhile, Sean and Dash wake up from their consciousness and gaze out in front of him. They see their sister lying helplessly on the ground. They quickly get on their feet and sprint toward Granite. Sean unleashes his claws and cuts Granite's rock in half. Granite tries to attack the teenage boy with his rock fist, but Sean blocks all of his punches. Sean counters with a couple of cuts from his claws. While Sean fights with Granite, Dash runs and gets an arm around his sister's shoulder. Violet opens one of her eyes and sees her little brother smiling at her. Dash slowly carries his injured sister to away from Granite. The young boy looks behind him again and is in shock when he sees Granite grab Sean's collar and fling him to the cave. Granite the grabs his head and slams it viciously to the ground. Dash drops his sister and rushes toward his brother. Granite grins as Dash draws closer. He picks up Sean's head and throws him across the cave. Dash tries to stop, but it is too late. The teenager slams into Dash and the two boys tumble on the ground. Granite stomps toward the two boys and picks them up by their heads. He brings them toward the unconscious Violet. He lifts up Dash's head and drives it on Violet's stomach. Granite drops Dash and he drills Sean's head on Violet's midsection. Granite slams Sean into Violet. The two boys cling on to their aching heads while Violet curls up while holding her stomach. Elastigirl rolls on her stomach and looks in front of her. Her eyes widen with fear. She clenches her fist and springs to her feet.

"Granite!" she yells. She rushes to the monster with tightened fists. Granite turns toward the woman and prepares for battle. She extends her leg and delivers a kick to Granite's head. Granite chuckles as he grabs Elastigirl's leg and grins. He then swings Elastigirl back and forth, hard against the wall. He slams her into the cave and pins her arms. He then drills his rock fist into Elastigirl's chest. Elastigirl hollers in agony as Granite grabs her throat and lifts her up. The super coughs roughly as Granite continues to squeeze the life out of her. Granite tightens his grip on Elastigirl's neck. Elastigirl's energy slowly decreases. Suddenly, Granite slams her down to the ground. The impact creates a huge hole on the ground. Elastigirl lies unconscious as Granite examines her. He snickers at the heroine and walks back to the kids, who are still unconscious. He lifts up his arms and three rock hands emerge from the ground. The hands grabs Sean's, Violet's and Dash's head and lifts them off the ground. Granite then snaps his fingers and three rock fists appear before him. The fist drills into the kids' stomach. Sean, Violet and Dash moans as the fists continues to assault them. Five minutes of punching and moaning past until finally, the rock fist disappears. The children fall to the ground clutching their stomachs. Granite stares at each one of the family members and smiles.

"So this is how weak you supers are." He said. He looks down and is surprised to see the children still trying to get back on their feet. He sighs and cracks his knuckles. He grabs Violet's throat and holds it up high. All the boys can do is watch as Granite strangles her. Violet coughs and gags as she struggles for one breath. Sean and Dash try to stand up, however, they fall back to the ground feeling weak. Granite tightens his grasp on Violet's throat and the young heroine continues to choke. Granite laughs at the tortured heroine.

"Well done Granite. Well done." A voice said. Granite smiles.

"Your highness, it was my pleasure." Granite responds. He slams Violet on Sean and Dash.

"It's almost daybreak. Have some fun, but remember what you're mission is."

"Understood." Granite replies as the voice disappears. Granite stomps over to Elastigirl. He grasps her head and lifts her up. He waits until her eyes are open.

"It's been fun seeing you and your puny children." He chuckles. "But our little reunion has finally come to a close. It's time to say good bye to your pesky brats." Granite slams Elastigirl's head hard to the ground. Granite then walks toward the fireplace. He looks up and sees Jack-Jack still crying in his cage. Granite stares at the fire and smacks it with his hand. The fire vanishes completely. The cave is soon covered with pitch black darkness. Elastigirl rolls on her back and opens her eyes. However, the cave is covered with darkness. She couldn't see her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, she hears a yelp. She hears some more screaming, shrieking and crying. Her eyes widen when she hears Sean, Violet and Dash screaming in pain. She can also hear cries of her baby Jack-Jack. She hears her children being slammed into rocks, being hit in the face and midsection and yelling for mercy.

"Please stop." Violet begs.

"Not yet. The fun has just begun." Granite answers. Elastigirl can hear her daughter's cries and sobs. She tries to stand, but is too weak to move. All she can do is listen to her children as Granite continues the assault.

"Mom!" Dash cries. Elastigirl hears her son, but then hears Granite giving him a hard hit to the head. She hears a thump on the ground and knows that Dash is knocked unconscious.

"Mom!" Sean shouts. Elastigirl gets on her feet and rushes toward the sound. Suddenly, she trips and falls face first to the ground. She gets on her hands and knees, just to hear Granite slam Sean to the ground. The teenager also loses his consciousness.

"Please! Don't hurt me." Violet begs. Granite chuckles and lifts her up by the throat. Granite drills one final punch to Violet's stomach. She groans and falls on the ground. She passes out a few seconds later. Elastigirl couldn't believe what just happen. Her mouth drops and her eyes are covered with tears. She gets on her feet, but then hears footsteps. The sound grows louder and louder. Elastigirl turns around and sees bright green eyes in front of her.

"Evila!" she gasps. She pulls her hand back ready to punch her archenemy, but suddenly, Granite hammers Elastigirl's head and she falls to down to the ground. Granite gazes at the green eyes of Evila. Granite bows down to her. Evila lifts up her hand and a fireball appears, lighting up the darkened cave. She looks down and sees Elastigirl and her children knocked out. Their faces are covered with dirt and their hair is all scraggly. Some of their super suit and mask are torn off.

"Excellent work Granite." She grins. She points at the children. "Take them away."

"Your wish is my command." Granite bows. He lifts up Sean, Violet and Dash on his shoulders. He then lifts up the cage containing Jack-Jack. He then walks toward the blocked exit to the cave. He growls and slams Violet's head on the boulders. The huge rocks shatter into little pebbles. Granite stomps out of the cave and into the forest. Evila giggles and looks back down at Elastigirl, who is still unconscious. She bends down and smiles. She sighs and stomps on her stomach. Elastigirl clutches her chest and rolls on the ground. Evila smiles as she walks out of the cave. She strolls on the beach and disappears into the forest. Elastigirl waits until her stomach pain has healed. She gets up and limps toward the entrance of the cave. She holds her stomach and looks at the forest where her kids are taken. She reaches for her mask and puts it on. Elastigirl tightens her fist and dashes toward the forest with the sunlight on her face.


	10. The Search

**The Search**

Elastigirl bravely enters the gigantic forest in Nomanisan Island. The forest is huge and is covered with all kinds of trees, vines, shrubs, plants and flowers. The forest is also filled with insects, birds and other wild life, like squirrels and monkeys. Elastigirl jogs deeper and deeper into the huge forest. Every ten minutes, she stops to catch her breath. She pants and gazes up at the trees. She sees the sun shining at her face. She smiles and sighs as she presses onward in the forest. Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. The sound grows louder and louder. Elastigirl's face turns white until she hears voices. She gasps and looks around for a hiding spot. She looks up and notices a huge branch hanging above her head. She extends her arms and grabs the branch. She pulls herself toward the branch and lands gracefully on top. She looks down and watches as a number of guards pass by. Elastigirl waits as the guards march around the forest. Her heart thumps like a drum as time passes.

"If I don't do something, who knows what Evila will do to the kids." She thought. Five minutes later, the soldiers disappeared. Elastigirl leaps off of the branch and onto the ground. She sighs with relief, feeling happy to escape from the Evile's clutches.

"Hey you!" someone shouts. Elastigirl slowly turns her head and sees two guards pointing their weapons at her. Her face turns pale and she starts to shake. She puts her hands in the air. The two guards slowly approach the heroine. They grin at her as they draw closer to her. Elastigirl gazes into their eyes and then suddenly, grins. She leaps toward the sky and lands behind the guards. She kicks both of them in the chest. One of the soldiers falls back and slams against a tree. The other guard falls on the ground and drops his gun. He gets on his hands and knees and reaches for his gun. Elastigirl stomps on the guard's hand. The guard yelps in pain. Elastigirl wraps her legs around the guard's neck and squeezes tight. The guard coughs and gags for air. Elastigirl glares into his eyes.

"I'm looking for Evila and my children. Where are they?" she asks. The guard coughs as he tries to break Elastigirl's hold. The more he struggles, the more pressure Elastigirl puts on his neck.

"I'll never…(cough)…tell you where…(cough)…your kids are." He gags. This angers Elastigirl as she continues to squeeze the life out of the guard.

"Tell me now!" Elastigirl demands. "Tell me where my kids are or else."

"Or else…(cough)…what?" the guard asks. Elastigirl is so pissed off, she lets out a terrifying roar. She then increases the pressure and the grip on the guard's neck dramatically. The guard yelps as he struggles to breathe. Still, Elastigirl continues to squeeze the air out of the guard. Finally, the guard gives in.

"Alright! Alright!" the guard submits. "I'll tell." Elastigirl waits for the guard to catch his breath, but still holds on to his neck. The guard raises his arm and points to his right. "Do you see those trees that are shaped like a cross?" Elastigirl looks and sees trees with different kinds of shapes and sizes. She finally notices a few trees that are shaped like a cross. She looks back at the guard and waits for more directions. "Your kids…(cough)…are behind those trees. That's all I know." The guard gags.

"Thanks." Elastigirl said. She releases the guard's neck. The guard gags on the ground. Suddenly, Elastigirl grabs his collar and slings him out of the forest. She gazes at the trees and sighs. She clenches her fist and immediately starts sprinting.

* * *

Sean wakes up and looks around the area. The sunlight reflects off of his face. He then notices he is back in the forest. Suddenly, he then sees Dash and Violet lying unconscious. Vines entangle his siblings. He gasps, but he then realizes he is also snared in the vines. He wobbles around like a worm to break free, but to no avail. Sean then hears laughter and footsteps approaching. He looks toward the bushes and waits. Evila appears out of the bushes and stomps toward the children. Sean glares at the witch. Evila bends down and smiles at Sean.

"What's wrong my child?" Evila asks. "Feeling uncomfortable?" Sean silently scowls at the evil woman. Evila grins as she raises her hand and clenches her fist as tight as she could. The vines wrapped around Sean slowly tighten. Sean yelps in pain. Evila giggles and looks at the unconscious Violet and Dash. She walks toward them. She holds their chins and waits. Dash and Violet slowly started to wake. Their eyes meet Evila's.

"Had a nice nap?" Evila asked sweetly.

Violet glares at her. Finally, Dash said, "Where is our mother? What did you do to her?"

Evila giggled. "Patience my child. She will be here short enough. In the meantime. . ."

Evila snaps her fingers. The vines that wrapped around the three Supers' body began to lift them up into the air. Their bodies rose up from the ground, suspending them in the air.

". . . why don't you kids just "hang around" for a bit?"

Suddenly, a guard came up to Evila. He bowed down before her.

"Elastigirl is approaching your majesty."

Evila grins. "Excellent. . ." She opens her hand, revealing her palms. A fireball formed in her hand. ". . . the party is about to begin."

* * *

Elastigirl sprints through the jungle. Minutes later, she finds a stream. She stops and takes a drink. The water was cold, refreshing, and very clean. She gazes down at the stream. Her reflection looks back at her. Elastigirl sees a small tear cascading down her face in her reflection. She starts to think and worry about her children. Memories of her and Sean, Violet, and Dash filled her head. Suddenly, she hears a noise in the woods. Elastigirl wipes away her tears and turned around. More noises were heard in the woods. She froze in fear. Then, without warning, four guards popped out from behind the trees. The guards stare into her eyes and drew their weapons.

"SIEZE HER!" shouted one.

The guards charge at her, brandishing their weapons. Elastigirl assumes a fighting stance. Then, she springs over the guards. She lands on her two feet. The guards, unable to stop themselves, fell into the stream. Elastigirl simply laughed. Her laugher was cut when she observes a guard grabbing a gun. Before the guard had a chance to aim her gun at the Super Heroine, Elastigirl extended her leg and lashed out a back kick to him. Her kick knocked the weapon away from his hands. Before the guard knew what happened, Elastigirl plowed her boot into his face, knocking him out. She then sprinted to the rest of the guards. One of the guards slowly got to his knees. He looked at his fallen comrades on his right and left side. He then looked at Elastigirl, who was charging at him. The Super jumped up into the air and kicked the guard in the chest. Upon impact, he was knocked off of his feet and back into the stream. Elastigirl used him as a springboard to ascend back up into the air. She landed in a split. Her legs landed on top of the other two guards, knocking them out. Elastigirl got up to her feet and surveyed all of the fallen soldiers. She finally gazed at the crossed shaped trees. After taking a deep sigh in, she dashes right to the distinguishing trees and to her children.

Elastigirl continues to run through the gigantic forest and towards the shaped trees. Before long, she stops running and hears more footsteps and talking. She fears that the guards will discover her and try to either catch her or kill her. She steps back in fear. "Snap!" Elastigirl freezes and slowly looks at the ground. Her eyes widen when she realizes she stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" one of the guards yells. Thinking quickly, she extends her arms up and grabs a tree branch. She hastily pulls herself up and lands gracefully on the tree. She looks down and watches as 5 guards dash into the area with their loaded guns. The guards search the area. Elastigirl holds her breath and stays quiet. Finally, the guards look at each other.

"There's no one here." one of the guards said.

"Let's split up and search the area." Another guard suggests. The others agreed. "If you see anyone wearing red, open fire!" he orders. The guards scatter into different directions. A few minutes later, Elastigirl deeply sighs with relief. She then elongates her neck up toward the sky. She finally sees the distinguishing trees. Instead of dropping back to the ground, she stays hidden in the trees. She grabs a branch and swings to another tree branch. She swings from tree to tree until she reaches a steep cliff. She lands gracefully on the ground and gazes at the cliffs. First, she looks up and sees the cross-shape trees where her children are held captive. Then she looks down at the cliff and gulps. It is a long, long way down. She sighs and looks at the other side of the cliff.

"How am I going to get across this?" she thinks. She looks around the area, desperately looking for something to get her across. Finally, her eyes caught two trees a few feet apart from each other. Elastigirl thought for a long time, until she comes up with an idea. She stretches both of her arms and wraps them both around the two trees. She then slowly steps back into the forest. Elastigirl takes a few more steps back and then stops. She gazes at the other side of the cliff and then at the distinguished trees. After giving a quick nod and a deep breath, she leaps into the air. Her elasticity causes her to sling out of the forest and over the cliff. Elastigirl soars over to the other side and lands elegantly on the ground. She looks up and observes the leaves on the trees blanket the blue sky.

"I made it." She thought. She walks into the woods. A look of determination appears on her face. She looks up again and sees that she is drawing closer.

"Hang on kids. I'm almost there." She said as she increases speed. She knows her kids are in trouble and did not stop to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evila continues to play and practice with her powers First, she shoots fireballs at the sky. Next, she stomps on the ground, causing the whole ground to shake. Then, she puts her hands together and gathers lightning through her hands. She shoots the lighting toward a couple of trees. Sean, Violet and Dash watch as the trees fall to the ground and land with a thud. Then, she raises her hand and a looks at the ground. The children watch as a small, red rose pop out of the ground. She then crouches down, gazes at a small flower and smiles. Then lightly blows at the rose. The flower lightly waves, but suddenly, it quickly turns into ice. Next, she swings her arms around. A huge gust sends a couple of trees flying out of the area. Finally, she points her hand and shoots a blast of water. She sprays a bunch of plants and some of the trees. Next, she grins at Violet and sprays her full blast. When Evila stops, Violet is soaking wet.

"Oops!" Evila giggles. "Sorry sweetheart." Violet glares at the woman and growls.

"You witch!" Violet screams. "You're gonna regret doing that!"

"What did you say to me foolish child?" Evila growls. She snaps her fingers and the vine wrapped around Violet slowly lowers. Evila scowls into Violet's eyes, but Violet glares back at her.

"You better let me and my brothers go, or else." Violet threatens.

"Or else what?" Evila growls as she pulls her arm back, preparing to attack Violet. Violet gasps and shuts her eyes.

"Or else…THIS!" a voice shouts. Evila holds her attack and looks toward the trees. Suddenly, she sees a fist zooming toward her. The fist nails Evila straight in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Sean, Violet and Dash then notice an arm about 20 meters. They smile at each other, knowing who's here.

"Mom!" Dash screams. The arm pulls back into the woods. Elastigirl steps out of the forest and stares at her archenemy.

"Enough is enough." Elastigirl says pointing at Evila. "Let my children go, now!" Evila slowly rises to her feet. She scowls at the heroine. Then she gazes at the kids. Suddenly, her frown is replaced with a sneaky smile. She slowly raises one of her hands.

"Whatever you say, Elastigirl." She complies. Evila snaps her fingers. The sound of the snap echoes in the forest. Elastigirl looks oddly at Evila. Then she gazes at her kids and shrugs. Suddenly, the vines wrapped around Sean, Violet and Dash whirls and twirls like a lasso. The children scream at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, the vines fling the children in different directions. Elastigirl gasps and watches helplessly as her children scatter across the forest. When they are finally out of sight, Elastigirl looks at Evila, who raises her hand again. She snaps her fingers. Granite rises from the ground. A wall of fire surrounds Evila. The fire subsides and Ember reappears. Elastigirl looks behind her and notices a small stream. The water slowly rises until Elastigirl can see Cascade waving at her.

"You three know what to do." Evila orders.

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss your majessssssssssssssssssssssssty." Ember hisses. She transform into a huge fireball and shoots out of the forest.

"Yeah!" Granite chuckles. He pounds both of his fists together, causing a huge earthquake. He then disappears into the ground.

"Don't worry Evila." Cascade says in a soft, angelic voice. "Once when I find those kids…" her smile disappears. She glares at Elastigirl and growls. "…I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" She dives back into the water and disappears. Elastigirl looks back at Evila.

"What?" Evila chuckles. "You should be happy those kids are out of our sight. Now it's just you and me. No more running, no more hiding. Let's settle this once and for all." Evila gets into her fighting stance and gazes at Elastigirl. Elastigirl looks at her enemy and the down at the ground. She then clenches her fist and she too gets into ready position. Elastigirl grins and nods her head.

"Let's go, Evila!" she yells.


	11. Sean vs Ember

**Sean vs. Ember**

**Author's Note: The next four chapters I'm writing are all happening at the same time. Once again, I would like to thank all of you fellow reviewers who support me. Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

Sean flies out of the forest and spins in the sky. Gravity finally gets a hold of him and he plummets toward the ground. He lands on the ground with a thud. He bounces off of the ground and rolls on the ground. He rolls and falls into a cliff. Sean wakes up from his consciousness. He pops out his claws and punches into the cliff. The metallic claws drill into the cliff, stopping him from falling. Sean then looks down and sees the bottom of the cliff. He can see the rocky ground and a large, rusty octopus like robot. Then he notices molten lava flowing and bubbling. He realizes that he is dangling above a volcano. What he doesn't realize is that this is the same spot where Mr. Incredible defeated the Omnidroid 9000 when he was given his first assignment on Nomanisan.

"That was a close one." Sean sighs as he gazes at the lava.

He then looks back up and starts to climb back to the edge. He sticks his claws inside the rocks and pulls himself up. Five minutes later, he finally pulls himself back to the top. He walks toward the nearest tree and sits. He gazes beyond the cliff and is amazed to see dozens and dozens of trees and mountains. His eyes then meet the ocean. He stands up and smiles. He his smile soon became a look of determination and anger.

"What am I sitting here for?" he said. "Mom's in trouble. I better find her quick before Evila does something horrible." He gets to his feet and turns back to the forest.

"Evila issssssssssssssssssssssn't the only one you should worry about." A voice whispered. Sean freezes and looks around the area.

"That voice." He wondered. "That voice. That…hiss, sounds somewhat familiar."

Sean's jaw drops and his eyes burst open. He extends his claws and looks around the area. As he gets into his fighting stance, his eyes slowly turn red. He hears a noise behind him. He quickly turns and shoots a laser from his eyes. Unfortunately, there is nothing behind him. Instead, the laser beam nails a tree and Sean watches as the tree falls to the ground. Sean freezes for a moment and once again, looks around.

"Come on out and fight Ember!" he orders. "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"Whatever you sssssssssssssay child." Sean turns around and right before his eyes is a gigantic wall of fire. Terrified of the huge flame, he slowly takes a few steps back. Finally, the large fire wall starts to subside. The flames slowly combine to form a firey salamander. Her body is covered with flames, as well as her arms, legs and head. She smirks at the teenage boy. She then lets out a soft but chilling hiss.

"What a pleassssssssssssssssant ssssssssssssurprise." Ember hisses. "If it issssssssssssn't the eldesssssssssssst child of the Incrediblessssssssssss."

"Hello, Ember." Sean says dubiously. "Now get out of my way you hot-headed lizard.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSILENCCCCCCCCCCCCE!" Ember hollers. Sean freezes with fear in his eyes. "Your majessssssssssssty hasssssssssssss a ccccccccccccertain requesssssssssssst for me. Her ordersssssssssssss are ssssssssssssspecccccccccccific. It isssssssssssss my duty to fulful her wish; and that issssssssssssss to dessssssssssssstroy you."

She raises her arms and another huge wall of fire emerges out of the ground. Sean stands strong and holds his position. Ember hisses and smiles as the flames grow bigger and bigger. She then throws her arms toward Sean. A fireball emerges out of the flames and zooms toward the teenage boy. Sean leaps into the air and over the fireball. When he lands, he ducks to avoid another. Sean moves to the side to evade another fireball. When Sean sees another fireball heading toward his direction, his eyes turn bright red. He focuses on the incoming fireball. Finally, he launches a laser beam toward the fireball. The laser and the fireball collides with each other. When the fireball explodes on impact, ashes fall from the sky. Ember watches the ashes fall and then gazes at Sean. The teenager smiles and shakes his head at the creature.

"Come on Ember." He says with confidence. "Is that all you got?"

Ember stares at the brave teenaged super, but her smile never lefts her face. "You're stronger than I've expected young one." Ember compliments. "But now it's time for me to get ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssserious."

The flames on her body continue to grow. She lets out a terrifying roar that echoes through the forest. Ember opens her mouth and flames burst out of her mouth. Sean counters by shooting a laser beam from his eyes. The laser and the flames collide, creating a huge explosion. The impact knocks Ember a few steps back. On the other hand, the collision sends Sean flying. He lands on the ground with a thud. Ember regains her balance, hisses and smiles. She watches as Sean gets on his hands and knees. Ember took advantage of this opportunity as she fired another fire blast from her mouth. Sean sees the fire and rolls out of the way. Ember fires another blast. This time, Sean is able to jump over the fire. Unfortunately, the moment his feet touch the ground, a blast of fire nailed him right in the chest, knocking him off of his feet. He rolled right to the edge of the cliff. Ember laughs hysterically as Sean clutches his chest from the burns. She grins and discharges more fire at the Super. Sean did not want to burn to death, so he rolled right over the edge of the cliff before the fire blast could hit him. He descended down. A second later, he pops his claws from his hand and thrusts it into the rocky ledge.

"That was close." sighed Sean. He looks up and sees Ember, looking over the edge.

"Where are you young man?" She innocently asks.

Sean slowly but silently starts to scale the ledge. The closer he got to the top, the more nervous he became. It wasn't long before Ember spotted a teenaged boy climbing.

"Oh there you are!" she grins.

At that instant, she unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Sean. It rained down on the boy. Sean tries as hard as he could to evade all of the fireballs. In addition, he used his laser vision to destroy each of the falling fireballs. After thirty seconds of attacking and defending, both ceased their fire. Sean and Ember stared menacingly into the eyes of one another.

"Perssssssissstant are you?"

At an instant, Ember fired a huge blast of fire. Sean countered by discharging a gigantic laser beam from his eyes. Both projectiles collided against each other. Sean and Ember used all of their strength to push their blasts toward the other person. At one moment, Ember gained the advantage, sending her fire blast close to Sean. The teen Super turned the tables as he pushed his laser beam to out power Ember's fire. Before long, Ember forced her fire to completely dominate Sean's laser beam. The fire blast knocked him off of the ledge as he descended down below.

Sean landed on his back hard. Rolling around, he nursed his back. He looks up and sees Ember jumping off of the cliff and descending down to him. Sean quickly rolled out of the way before Ember landed on him. Sean gets to his feet, glaring at her.

Ember simply laughed. "Look around you boy."

Sean was a little hesitant to take his eye off of her, but he started to observe his surroundings. On the ground a couple meters away from him was a broken, disfunctioned robot with six legs. That was when he noticed an orange glow reflecting off of him. Sean carefully peeled his eyes to the glow and noticed what he fell into. It was the mouth of a volcano.

"That issss correct young man." Ember smirked. "You are on my turf now!"

Sean pops out his claws and assumes a fighting stance. He charges at the fiery female. Ember easily evades the attack. Sean stumbles a bit. Ember then kicks him violently on the back. The force sent Sean crashing onto the rocks. Ember laughs a bit as she struggles to get to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he angrily picks up a rock and chucks it at her. Ember swats it way. She then picks up a rock herself and ignites it. She throws it at Sean. Sean tries to do the same thing Ember did. He slices the fiery rock in half with his claws. The sharpness of his claws slashed the stone in half. Sadly, doing that burned his hand. Sean grasps his hand as he looks at Ember.

"I forgot. I am not adaptable to fire like you." Sean said.

Ember grinned. "SSSSSSmart you are Incrediguy. Now, let's see if you can figure out how to beat me!"

Ember formed two fireballs in her hands and threw them viciously at Sean. The Super is able to jump out of the way and land on his feet. Ember fired more and more fireballs at him. Once again, Sean evaded the projectiles once again. For about twenty seconds, Sean continued to dodge while Ember kept firing. After dodging a fireball, Sean nearly loses balance and almost fell into the bubbling lava. He manages to regain his balance. Suddenly, a fireball came whizzing in front of him. Sean turns his head notices Ember ready to discharge another fireball. He quickly dives to the ground to avoid a thrown fireball. Ember then ceased her fire. Sean got to his feet, panting heavily.

"Come on Incrediguy. I thought you were tougher than that!"

Sean glares angrily at her. Ember grins at the exhausted super. She picks up another rock from the ground. The rock ruptures into flames. Ember looks back at Sean and releases her fireball towards him. Sean watches as the fireball draws closer. Unwilling to give up, he lets out a valiant roar as his eyeballs turn red. He discharges a huge laser beam toward the fireball. The beam and the fireball crash into each other. With determination, Sean adds more and more power to his beam. The laser beam grows larger and increases strength. Sean then forces the fireball back at Ember. Ember gasps, but it's too late. The fireball slams into her chest and exploded into pieces. Sean can see Ember still standing, but clinging onto her chest.

"Not bad." She coughs. "Not bad Incrediguy."

She releases her midsection and the two Supers stare at each other. Sean can see the fiery, burning, anger in Ember's eyes. Ember, on the other hand, notices the will and determination in Sean's eyes. Both started to advance toward each other.

Sean evades a punch thrown from Ember. He steps to the side to avoid a side kick. Finally, Ember successfully punches Sean across the face. The teen super recoils in pain. Sean feels his face. In his cheek is a very small burn. It began to sting his face. He glares at Ember as he approaches her once again. He pops out his claws and thrusts them at Ember's face. She takes a step back as Sean aggressively attacks her. Ember moves to the left and right to evade Sean's thrusts, lunges, and kicks. At last, Sean landed a solid kick right into her stomach. While Ember doubled over and clutched her midsection, Sean used his same kicking leg to round-house kick the fiery female's face. Ember stumbled and fell to the ground, but Sean suffered damage as well. He hopped backwards and fell on the ground near the lava, grasping his burned foot.

"You are going to ssssssssssssssssssssuffer for that!!!" roared Ember, rushing to the downed Super.

Sean noticed Ember approaching closer and closer. He turned his head and looked at the lava, and then back at Ember. Sean screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed one of Ember's legs. This made her loose her balance as the teen Super tossed her into the pit of lava.

Panting in pain and fatigue, Sean gazes Ember's tail sinking in the lava. He slowly gets to his feet. He starts huffing and puffing excessively for a while. Finally, Sean turns around and makes his way to the ledge of the cliff. He was about to start his climb, when he felt the earth rumble. He staggered a bit as he looked back at the lava.

"Oh my God!" he gasped, eyes widened.

A monster emerged from the lava pits. It was a giant skeleton dragon, engulfed in flames. It roared loudly. Sean gasped in fear as he walked backwards until he was against the rock. His fear all of the sudden vanished as he gazed up at the flaming dragon skeleton.

"So Ember, is this your true form?"

Ember hissed at Sean. "Indeed."

At that moment, she charged right at Sean. Sean, with little time to react, sidestepped to the right. Ember anticipated that move and grabbed the Super. She then rammed his body on to the ledge of the cliff. She tossed him up into the air and to the lava. He bounced off of the ground and rolled to the lava. Fortunately, he did not roll all the way in. However, his claws sank into the red, orange hot lava. Sean slowly got to his feet. His entire body was covered in burns, bruises and scrapes. He looks at his claws. It was covered and ignited in lava. He then gazes at Ember.

"Here I come, young man!" she hissed.

Ember ran right at Sean once again. Sean pulled his blazed claw back in readiness. Ember was about to tackle Sean off of his feet and into the lava. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped. She looked down at her chest. Sean had just stabbed his claw through the heart of her. She stumbles back and yelps in pain.

"Oh, so that isn't enough for you?" Sean inquired.

He rapidly slashes at Ember's chest, sending a chunk of ashes emitting from her body. Sean stabs her chest once again. Ember roared in pain. For the final attack, Sean crossed his claws together. He used his laser vision on his claws to heat his claws until it became red hot. With one final swipe, Ember fell to the ground. The fire slowly began to die away. As the last flame died out, a faint echo of Ember was heard.

"Massssssssssster. . ."

Sean sighs and makes his way back toward the edge of the cliff. He vigorously climbs his way back to the top. When he finally reaches the top, he lies on the ground, panting for air. He then hears the sound of a deafening explosion. He gets to his feet and sees smoke rising above the trees. He then remembers.

"Hang on mom, I'm coming."


	12. Violet vs Cascade

**Violet vs. Cascade**

**Author's Note: As I said before, the next few chapters are happening all at once. Have fun reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Violet is hurled into the air by Evila's vines. She screams as she flips in midair. Gravity finally pulls her down to the ground. She lands with a thud on the ground. She bounces like a ball on the dirt and into a lake nearby. She sinks a couple feet below before swimming back to the surface. She emerges from the water, gasping for air. She then wiped the water and hair from her face.

"That was not so bad." Violet smiled.

She was about to swim to the edge of the lake. Suddenly, a large wave comes crashing down on her. She tried to swim underwater, but it was too late. The wave smashed down on her, plunging her below the surface. She tumbles underwater. After about ten seconds, she resurfaces. She gasped for air. Violet started to slowly crawl on to the edge. The soaked Super pants heavily, shivering. She wipes her black hair out of her face and turns toward the water. She is shocked to see another giant wave forming in front of her. Before she can form a force field, the water slowly drops back into the lake. When the water fills the lake, a mermaid-like creature emerges from the surface. The creature forms a small ball of water into a tiny harp. The mermaid elegant strums the strings and plays a soft, but beautiful tune.

"This song," says the mermaid, "it is the last thing anyone ever hears before he or she dies."

Violet gets to her feet. "I know who you are. You are Cascade!"

The mermaid smiled. "That's right Incredigirl. It's so nice to see you again." She continues to play her instrument. The beautiful melody resounds through the area. As Cascade continues to play her harp, Violet grows more and more furious.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother!"

Cascade sighed, "You just don't get it do you Incredigirl? You see, what I did to your mom," her grin becomes more menacing and fearful, "is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you."

"I am not afraid of you! I will fight and beat you!"

Cascade plucked a string on her harp and it snapped. She then grinned evilly at Violet. "Oh good luck Incredigirl. I will have so much fun torturing you."

Cascade raises her arms. Several torrents of water emerge out of the lake. She then points toward the teenage super. Violet projects a force field around herself. The torrents smash into the force field. Every time the force field takes the hit, Violet loses a little energy. Cascade continued to pound the force field with water. Finally, Violet could not hold the force field any longer. She falls on her hands and knees. Cascade floated over to her. In an attempt to irritate her, she began to pour water from her palms on to the teenaged Super Heroine. Violet got to her feet. Her hair was completely drenched in water. Cascade then raised her arms over her head. Two water arms emerged from the lake. One forcefully threw itself down in an attempt to smash Violet. Fortunately, she dove out of the way. She then got to her feet. More water hands continued to slap the ground in an attempt to swat the Super. After dodging for twenty seconds, one hand successfully slapped Violet onto the ground. This not only swatted her down, but soaked her entire body as well. Another hand emerged from the water and picked Violet up. It tossed her up into the air. She plunged right into the lake. Violet resurfaced, gasping for air, wiping the water from her eyes. She looked around and noticed Cascade was gone. Violet began to swim toward the edge of the lake. She started to climb out. Suddenly, something grabbed Violet's leg and began to pull her back in. Vi screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged back into the water.

"Hello there Incredigirl." said Cascade, waving to her underwater. Her hand slowly clenched into a fist.

Violet, trying to hold her breath, simply glared back at her. Cascade then swam as fast as she could to the teenaged Super. Violet formed a force field around herself as fast as she could. Cascade bounced off of the force field, tumbling under water. After regaining herself, she gazes at the force field.

"Not bad Incredigirl." She softly comments. Her soft voice changes into a deep, dark voice. "Let's see how far you can keep this up."

Cascade grins and swims at Violet again again. Violet was running out of air and energy. She braced herself for impact. Once Cascade rammed the force field, she and Violet flip underwater. Cascade recovers and swims toward Violet. Violet, on the other hand, is running out of oxygen. She couldn't hold the force field or her breath much longer. She drops her arms and the force field disperses. But before she can swim to the surface, Cascade spears Violet deeper into the lake. She slams the teenager's back against a rock. Violet rubs her aching spine. Cascade raises her hand and forms a water fist. The fist zooms toward Violet and uppercuts her gut. That hit sent Violet to the surface. She emerges from the water. She gasped for oxygen and clutched her aching belly. Cascade then delivered a devastating uppercut to Violet's stomach once again. The powerful blow sends Violet flying out of the lake. She lands on her stomach hard. Violet curls into a ball, clenching her stomach. Violet looks toward the lake and Cascade reappears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Incredigirl? Did I hurt you?" she asked politely.

An evil glare then was placed on her face. She forms a two water fists. One of the fists grabs Violet's hair and pulls her up to Cascade. The other one gives another sharp punch to Violet's midsection. Violet groans in pain. The water hands disappear. Violet plummets to the ground. She clings on to her stomach as she coughs ferociously and moans in agony. Cascade bends over and grins.

"Too bad! That's what I'm here for!" she screams devilishly.

Cascade then sprayed a rush of water at Violet. The blast of the water sent her slamming into a tree. Cascade continues to spray the teenaged Super. Finally, she grabs Violet and lifts her to her feet. Immediately, she gives a violent knee to the gut. Violet doubled over, clutching her aching stomach. Cascade followed with a punch square across the face. The blow knocked her a couple steps backwards. Cascade raised her arms and two hands emerged from the water. It grabbed the young Super, lifted her up, and slammed her viciously front first on to the ground. After that, the hands tossed Violet into the air. The fists punched the Super Heroine in midair, sending her down into the water once again. Slowly, Violet sinks deeper into the water. Cascade dives into the lake and swims toward the teenage heroine. All of the sudden, Cascade flips underwater like a gymnast. Her legs slowly merge together. Her legs surprisingly take form of tentacles. She throws one of her tentacles around Violet's neck and the other around her waist. Cascade squeezes tight onto poor Violet's throat and stomach. Violet struggles to stay alive. Her lungs are about to burst and her ribs are about to be crushed. Violet's face turns blue. She could barely lift a muscle. Before she is about to faint, Cascade unwraps the tentacle around Violet's belly. She flings Violet back to the surface. Violet is launched into the air and falls stomach first on the dirt. Violet grasps tightly on her stomach. She groans in pain as Cascade rises to the surface.

"Get up Incredigirl." Cascade orders violently.

As Violet struggles to get on her hands and knees, Cascade forms a small ball made of water with her hands. She whirls, twirls and flicks her hands around. The ball floats and orbits around her body like planets in outer space. Cascade then claps her hands together. When she separates her palms, the water ball divides in half. Cascade hums a soft, angelic tune. She then looks back and sees the beaten teenage heroine on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Violet slowly turns her head towards Cascade. She notices the water balls orbiting around her body. She quickly gets to her feet. Cascade finishes her humming and gazes at the teenage girl. She smiles cheerfully at the heroine.

"Oh happy day! You're finally up Incredigirl!" she jumps and cheers for joy. She squeaks like a little kids receiving candy. After a minute of excitement and happiness, Cascade's smile is once again restored to a fiendish scowl. "Come. Let's continue the torture."

She snaps her fingers. One of the water balls ceases its rotation around her body. The water ball slowly floats next to Cascade's face. She stares deeply into Violet's terrified eyes. Cascade grins as she raises her hand above her head. She points her finger toward the heroine and the water ball races toward her. Violet shrieks and ducks her head. The water ball sails over her head and hits the ground with a splash. Violet pants and stares at the wet spot. Water is splattered all over the ground. She carefully examines the tiny puddle. Her eyes shoot wide open. She smiles at the puddle and formulates a plan. She finally turns back toward Cascade. Instead, Violet sees Cascade's second water ball flying toward her face. The water ball nails her across the face like a fist. Cascade laughs as Violet wipes the water off of her face and eyes.

"Bullseye!" Cascade giggles. The two once again stares into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Cascade takes notice on Violet's smile. The heroine's giggle slowly pisses off Cascade.

"What's so funny?" she wonders. Violet pushes her hair back behind her ears, revealing her pale face.

"That felt refreshing Cascade." teased Violet. "Let's see if you can do that again." Violet gives Cascade a wink. Then all of the sudden, she turns invisible and disappears before Cascade's eyes.

Cascade looks around the area, searching for a sign of the teenage heroine. Minutes pass, yet Cascade could not find Violet. Cascade starts to grow angry, frustrated and impatient. She is so angry, steam rises out of the lake. She lets out a thunderous roar and throws her arms in front of her. A burst of water zips out of her hands. The water hits the ground hard and forms a small puddle. Cascade puts on a confused look as she continues to look around the area.

"Hey Cascade!" a voice shouts. Cascade turns around and sees Violet reappear. She smiles and waves at the mermaid. "I'm over here you giant nasty freak!" she yells.

Cascade growls and points her hands at the cheerful Violet. Without warning, Cascade launches another burst of water toward the young Super. Violet giggles and disappears once again. The torrent of water nails the ground and creates a huge hole. Violet reappears beside the hole. Again Cascade shoots another blast towards Violet. Violet turns invisible and the water smashes the ground. For minutes, Cascade keeps on shooting at the teenager while Violet continues to disappear and dodge the incoming blasts. Violet reappears and giggles at the creature. The mermaid has had enough of Violet's persistence. She then raises her arms and clenches her fists. Three water balls levitate in front of her. She waves her hands around and the water balls take shape into fists. Cascade points at the teenage girl. One of the water fists launches straight towards Violet. With quick reactions, Violet projects a force field in front of her. The fist nails the force field. Water scatters all over the force field and pours into the ground. Violet releases her force field. A frustrated Cascade shoots another fist toward Violet. Violet steps to the side. The water fist zips past her body and hits the ground, creating a hole and a small puddle. Cascade unleashes a huge roar and her final fist. Violet grins as she once again vanishes. The water fist hits the ground hard and water spreads on the dirt. Violet reappears without getting wet or hurt. She waves toward Cascade and chuckles.

"Come on Cascade!" she said. "Is that all you got? I thought you were tough. I thought you were the strong. I thought you were invincible."

Cascade is furious. She has never been this angry in her life before. She starts stomping on the lake. She closes her fists tight. She closes her eyes and when she reopens them, they are as white as a ghost. She throws her hands up in the air and unleashes a deafening, screeching roar that echoes through the forest. Violet screams in pain. She covers her ears to block the sound waves. Her head is about to explode. She looks toward Cascade. Her eyes widen in fear as the Cascade summons the entire water in the lake. The water rises higher and higher into the sky. Cascade leers at the frightened teenager as she prepares to unleash her ultimate attack. She growls and throws down her hands. The water starts to fall. It lands on Violet hard and captures her. She tumbles and turns underwater, bumping her head, arms, legs, stomach and back into trees, logs, boulders, and rocks. She holds her breath as long as she can. Slowly, the trees, bushes, leaves and grass absorb the flood of water.

Finally, all of the lake's water has been sucked up by the earth. Violet gasped for air as soon as her head emerged from the giant water tumble. A soaked Violet hangs onto a tree branch. She excessively coughs after holding her breath for a long time. Suddenly, her grip loosens on the tree branch. She falls and lands on her head on another tree branch. The branch breaks on impact as Violet tumbles in the air and lands on her back against the tree branch. Instead of breaking the tree branch, she slides off of the branch and lands stomach first onto a boulder. She rolls off of the huge rock and lands on the ground. She moans in pain. Her super suit is torn and dirty. She has a huge headache, her arms and legs felt like they are broken, her back is sore and her midsection is in brutal pain. She struggles to get to her hands and feet. Slowly and painfully, she crawls to the empty lake. She notices the plants and the number of fish bouncing around. She devastatingly gets to her feet and slides down to the bottom of the lake. She sees a puddle about half a meter long. Standing in the middle of the puddle is Cascade, crying and weeping. She knows that this will be the end of her. Violet slowly approaches her. Cascade and Violet gazes at each other.

"It's over Cascade." Violet sighs.

"I lost." Cascade admits. Tears fall on the ground. "I can't believe I lost to some super."

"Yeah," Violet agrees, "a super that has guts, determination, heart and love."

"Guts? Determination? Love?" Cascade chuckled. "You're gonna need more that to defeat Evila, Incredigirl. You may have beaten me, but you'll never, ever defeat Evila. The battle is lost, but the war has already been decided."

She lets out a devilish laugh. Violet sighs and runs at full speed toward Cascade. She holds her breath and dives into Cascade's body. Cascade moans as Violet throws her arms out. She projects a force field around herself. Cascade feels like her stomach is about to burst, which is exactly what happen. Violet screams from the top of her lungs and her force field begins to expand. The expansion of the force field sends Cascade's body parts in all different directions. The water lands on the dirt, plants and the grass. They quickly absorb the water from Cascade until, she's finally gone.

Violet sighs and climbs back to the top. Once she reaches the tops, she collapses and falls to the ground, panting hard. She has been in gruesome and nasty fight with one of the toughest super villains. Violet struggled to catch her breath and regain her energy. At last, Violet is able to stand up. She sighs and starts walking back to the forest. She strolls through the forest, observing many varieties of plants and animals. She finally comes across a giant waterfall. She decides to take a little rest after fighting so hard. She takes her boots off and sets them on the ground. She sinks her bare feet into the cold lake. The cool water soaking her feet helps her relax. She looks toward the water and sees her reflection. She smiles and brushes her hair. Violet then notices her suit is covered with dirt, mud and grass. She looks toward the lake and smiles. She then takes off her mask and headband. The teenager sets them down near a tree and walks toward the lake. She steps into the water and walks until the water reaches her chest. Violet takes a deep breath and dips her head under the lake. She emerges back to the surface and takes a huge breath. She swims toward the waterfall. She sticks her head through the cascading water. The water showers down on to her head and on her face. Finally, she swims away from the waterfall and out of the lake. Her hair, face and her super suit are completely wet. She wipes her face and strokes her hair.

"Well, that felt good." Violet giggles.

She looks back at the lake. She puts her mask back on her face and her headband back in her head. She gazes at her reflection and winks. She turns and walks back to the forest. She then hears a thunderous explosion echoing throughout the forest. Violet looks up and sees a huge cloud of smoke levitating into the sky. Violet gasps and immediately sprints through the forest.

"Don't worry mom!" she cries as she turns invisible. "I'm on my way!"


End file.
